Christmas Love (The Santa Clause: Bernard Love Story)
by KatMadison913
Summary: Bernard is famous for being the head elf and the tallest. Everything is going great expect that he is trying to express his love for his best friend, the female head elf.
1. Chapter

The North Pole was very busy during this time of the year. Elves were making last minute gifts and wrapping. Reindeer were getting ready to fly all over the world. Santa Claus was getting suited up. Everything was in a hurry except for two elves. They were more calmer and collective…well one of them.

Just outside of the elves' bakery was the one half of the number one elves Bernard talking to himself, "Calm down Bernard! She's just in there baking cookies like she does every day and she's your best friend since Pre-Elf School. Just go in there, act yourself, and when the time is right, go tell her your feelings." With that the oldest elf walked in and stopped when his eyes met the familiar short, dark hair that he knew for a long time.

The owner of the silky hair turned around and Christmas green eyes met his dark eyes. Her pale skin was from the coldness from the everyday snow outside. Black pants matched the snow boots on her feet. A gem green Christmas sweater kept her upper body warm. Her pointy elf ears were pierced with her mother's earrings which was small, black looped. The female elf in front of him was shorter than him like the top of her black hat goes to his eyes.

Corners of her lips curled up into a smile showing the dimples on her cheeks, "Bernard." Her voice was like a Christmas Angel. The male elf tried not to blush of the beauty of his best friend. Oh how he wanted to tell her his feelings and kiss her lips, but at the same time Bernard was scared that she might not like him back.

"Hey Vincentia," Bernard smiled once he got his senses back. "Merry Christmas."

"Aww Merry Christmas to you too!" giggled his childhood friend. "Want some cookies?"

"Sure."

Here at the North Pole, the second head elf's cookies are a personal favorite ever since she started cooking and baking at the age of three hundred years. Not only to bring joy to the elves and to the big boss Santa Claus, the cookies will calm down the first head elf whenever he loses his temper. Vincentia's temper was like Bernard's, but deadlier.

"Here you go," Vincentia said as she places a plate of her cookies and a cup of hot cocoa, another favorite, in front of her friend on the small table in her bakery.

"Thank you," smiled Bernard, taking a bite of a cookie.

"You're welcome."

While Bernard was enjoying his meal of treats, Vincentia was wrapping a batch of cookies for her parents like she does every year. Once the small present was wrapped with green wrapping paper and a red ribbon, their boss, Santa Claus, came in.

"Hello Vincentia, Bernard," greeted the joyous man in red.

"Hello sir," the head elves greeted back to their boss with smiles.

"You have your parents' gift Vincentia?"

"Yes sir," she answered, giving him the present.

"You know," Santa stated. "You two look cute together."

Vincentia and Bernard looked at each other in surprised. They both were the famous "cute couple" here at the North Pole. It all started when the two graduated from elf school at the age of six hundred years old. An elf saw them working in wrapping and thought they were dating. The rumor has spread through the elves faster than Santa Claus traveling the world in one night. It gets annoyed during work. Deep down, Bernard really wanted the rumor to come true. Little did he know, Vincentia felt the same way.

"Sir, the rumor of Bernard and I is not true. We're just best friends ever since Pre-Elf and maybe in the future, the rumor might come true, but not now." Vincentia explained their point of view of the silly rumor. No matter how many times they tell everyone about this answer, no one will understand or even listen to them. Everyone will shrug it off and giggle away, sometimes will sing the kiddish "Kissing in a Tree" song.

"Whatever you say Vincentia," Santa chuckled, leaving the bakery.

Bernard sighed, "Can this rumor stop anytime soon?"

"I don't know Bernard." She sighed as well. "Maybe our two week vacation will calm ourselves down."

"Maybe."

Once outside, the elves were part of the crowd of elves watching their boss take off for his long night of delivering gifts. Vincentia and Bernard were in front of everyone because the female elf has a strong connection with one of the flying reindeer in friendship. Blitzen is like a brother to the female elf. When Vincentia just started becoming an elf, she was in charge of the flying reindeer like making sure they're well feed and taking care of.

"Hey Blitzen," she said softly with a smile. He greeted back, letting her to hug his long neck. "Make sure to come back home soon and safely, okay?"

He nuzzled his friend in response before she left over to her friend Bernard. They watched the big boss at the pole lifted off the snowy ground and leave the North Pole. Bernard and Vincentia left the sight as they check on the elves as they get a head start of next Christmas. Then one of the elves came towards them.

"Vincentia, Bernard!" the elf called.

"What is it?" Vincentia asked.

"We have a new Santa because the other one fell off a roof," answered the little elf.

"What's his name?" Bernard spoke.

"Scott Calvin."

Vincentia thanked the elf as he nodded his head and left.

"Scott Calvin?" the female head elf repeated to herself. "Is he on the list of grownups that doesn't believe in Santa Claus anymore?"

Santa doesn't just have the naughty and nice list, he also have a list of the people who doesn't believe in Santa Claus anymore.

"I think so," Bernard said. "Any information on him?"

"All that I know is that he's divorced has a son named Charlie who he hardly sees because his son does not like him, important figure to a toy company, and also can't cook to save his life."

"Just things were going good, now it's another long Christmas."

"Well," his friend smiled trying to cheer him up. "Let's hope that he'll accept the job, without a Santa, how can we run the whole place?"

"True," he smiled back. His hand was held as his friend took him to meet the new Santa.


	2. Chapter 2

When it came closer towards to the end of the night, the ice above the Workshop, a section of the ice formed into a circle. The circle slowly comes down with music playing the background. Familiar reindeer appears one by one in their assigned pens. On the circle is the sleigh that holds the new Santa and his kid.

Bernard and Vincentia watches, along with the elves, side by side, red and green with black. Smiles and kid like actions appeared when the circle finally touches the ground. Scott, the new Santa, were confused about the lack of adult appearances around them and started asking one of the elves for the boss. The male head elf looks at his partner, motioning her to follow him. She nods her head, following her.

"Hey!" the head elves spoke. Bernard has his hands on his hips as Vincentia have her hands behind her back. "Who's causing all the trouble here?"

"She is/He is," both Scott and the elf answered.

"Excuse me," Vincentia speaks to the elf. "Are we on a coffee break?"

"We don't drink coffee."

"Then I guess the break is over," Bernard spoke. "Back to work. Thanks."

With that she went back to work. "Hey take is easy on her," Scott said to the head elves. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Vincentia."

"And I'm Bernard, nice to meet you Santa."

They began walking away, minding their business.

"I am not Santa!" Scott got frustrated. While following the head elves, he mumbles something about dogs and kayaks. This rather annoyed them to the point that Vincentia did the mocking hand while moving her thin lips. Bernard slightly chuckles.

"Let us guess," green eyes rolled.

"The other Santa disappeared right?" brown eyes rolls as well.

"Hey, I know where this is going. It wasn't my fault, the guy fell it was an accident. I have homeowner's insurance and a good attorney, not as well as my wife's, but let's not open up that wound." While walking towards the main workshop, the new Santa grabs the shoulders of the elves causing them stop in their tracks and turn around to face him. "How did you know the other guy was gone?" he asked them, rather confused.

"Can I get you a drink?" Vincentia asked.

"No I don't want a drink."

"I'm thirsty and hungry too!" a voice comes down the hall. The three looks to see the little boy from the sleigh. Charlie, Scott's son, is walking up to them.

"Charlie," Scott spoke to his son. "I thought I told you to stay in the sleigh."

"Who's this?" Bernard asked.

"This is my son Charlie," Scott introduced. "Charlie this is Vi-Vin-"

"Vincentia."

"And Ba-Ber-"

"Bernard."

"Vincentia and Bernard," he finally got their names right.

"Hi Vincentia," Charlie smiled at us. "Hi Bernard."

"Hiya sport," the head elves smiles, shaking his hand.

Charlie was surprised at this, "Hey dad, they called me sport just like you."

"Wonderful," Scott didn't seem impressed with it.

Bernard looks at Vincentia with a smirk playing on his lips which she mirrored the action.

"Hey," Vincentia smiled to Charlie. "We have some things for you."

Scott just rolled his eyes and starts to pace around.

"Okay first now hold out your hand and be very careful. This is very old, almost as old as us." Bernard places the snow globe into Charlie's outstretched hand.

"Shake it up, Charlie," Bernard smiles.

Charlie did. He watches the snow fall onto the Christmas scene, "Whoa…."

Bernard is happy to see this, "Why don't you hold onto it for me for a while? It might come in handy."

"Thanks," he thanked him. "Thanks a lot. I promise I'll take real good care of it."

"Make sure you do."

"I will."

"Now Charlie," Vincentia smiles. "Take out your hand."

Charlie takes out his free hand as she wraps a Christmas ribbon on his wrist. "I had this ribbon when I was a little elf. I want you to have it for a while. Whenever you alone, I will always be there for you."

"Thank you Vincentia," he thanks her before turning to his father. "Hey dad, look!"

Bernard motions Vincentia to come and walks away. With that she follows her best friend and Scott came behind them.

"Hey Barabus-" here they go again.

"Wrong," Vincentia said, annoyed.

"It's Bernard," Bernard corrected him, annoyed as well.

"Bernard, can we take a direct flight back to reality, or do we have to change planes in Denver first?"

"Oh Larry," Vincentia spoke, noticing the elf passing by. "Take Charlie here and get him some of the cookies that I just made in the main kitchen and some hot chocolate."

He nods his head with a smiling Charlie following him.

"No Larry don't do that, Charlie!" Scott called out to Larry and Charlie.

"He'll be fine," Vincentia spoke.

"Follow us if you want to get out of those clothes," Bernard speaks, heading towards to the workshop with Vincentia and Scott following him.

"Look Barnaby and Percialla, I just want to go home."

Once in the main workshop, Vincentia asks Scott, "Is our names really that difficult to say correctly? It's Bernard and Vincentia."

"Right, Bernard and Vincentia," Scott now gotten them correct. "Say why is your boyfriend like this?"

That has made Vincentia stop in her tracks with her hands in the air beside the sides of her raven locks. A blush colored the smooth snow skin before turning around to face him again, "He is not my boyfriend Santa." She walks faster towards her partner in crime.

"Look I am not Santa Claus," repeated Scott.

"Did you or did you not read the card?" asked Bernard.

"Yea," he answers when he took off his jacket, continuing to follow them.

"Then you are the new Santa," Vincentia steps in. "In putting on the hat and jack, you have accepted the contract."

One of her chefs has a tray of cookies to pass around to everyone. She takes a few of them. Bernard has one.

"What contract?" confused Scott.

"The card in the Santa suit, you said you read it," Bernard explains. "So when you put on the suit you fell subject to the Santa Clause, here," he offers him one of the cookies.

"Santa Claus? He fell off my roof."

"No, not Santa Claus the person, Santa Clause, the Clause."

"What?"

An idea lighted up in Vincentia's mind. "Let's try talking business," she whispers to her best friend's ear. They both nod once and turn back to our new Santa. "Look," she spoke first. "You're a business man right?"

"Yea," he answered, confused.

"Okay," Bernard spoke. "A clause, as in the last line of a contract."

There was a pause which Vincentia didn't like so she exclaimed, "You got the card?!"

"Oh here," he hands it to Bernard as the head elf held it under a magnifying glass for him to see.

"In putting on the suit and entering the sleigh the wearer waives any and all rights to any previous identity, real or implied, and fully accepts the duties and responsibilities of Santa Claus in perpetuity until such time the wearer becomes unable to do so," Scott takes the card, "by either accident or design," Bernard and Vincentia finishes with the entire thing memorized.

"What does that mean?!"

"It means, you put on the suit, you're the big guy," Bernard sighs, walks away. "Come on Vincentia.

"This is ridiculous, I didn't put on the suit just to-" he started, but went too far.

"TRY TO UNDERSTAND THIS!" yelled Bernard. The elves around them go 'oo' at the conversation.

Vincentia places her tiny hand on Bernard's shoulder. "Please calm down for me," she whispers to him softly.

Bernard takes a deep breath and then start to pull Scott along by his sleeve, "Let me explain something here. Toys have to be delivered. Vincentia and I are not going to do that, it's not our job. We're just elves. It's Santa's job, but Santa fell off a roof, your roof. You read the card, you put on the suit. That clearly falls under the Santa Clause. Now you're Santa, okay?!"

"One question," Scott looks back and forth between the two.

"What?" Bernard and I snapped.

"When can I get out of here?"

Before the head elves can answer, they heard, "Dad, you got to see this place."

Charlie is coming towards them. Vincentia is happy to see him again because children and younger elves makes Bernard and Vincentia happy from stressful situations.

"You leave tomorrow morning," Vincentia answered. "You will have eleven months to get your affairs in order and you're due back here Thanksgiving."

"I'm not coming back here on Thanksgiving," Scott argued.

"We'll ship the list to your house," Bernard said, through his teeth.

"What list?"

"Come on, now. The list."

Bernard wasn't in the mood to sing the song and personally Vincentia wasn't either. They sing Christmas carols all the time during the season. Still, Scott is waiting for an explanation.

A sigh escapes Vincentia's lips as she places her hand on her forehead, looking down to her feet. "He's making a list," she sings.

"Checking it twice," Charlie sings along with a smile.

"Going to find out who's naughty or nice," all the other elves sing. Then the elves sing another song which Bernard and Vincentia are not in the mood for. "Bernard and Vincentia sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!"

"Ugh, okay, you put a 'P' next to the kids who are nice and a 'C' next to the naughty ones," Bernard sighed.

"'P' and 'C'?" confused Scott.

"Yeah! 'P' for present and 'C' for coal. Right?" Vincentia smiles when she notices the hopeful eyes of his. He really looks up to Bernard.

"Yeah, that's right," Bernard smiles at him. With that he turns and starts to walk away again.

"Wait a minute," asked Scott. "How do I know who's good and who's bad?"

"You'll know," they both said, annoyed.

"What if I don't want to do this?"

Bernard and Vincentia hears this and immediately got over to Scott.

"Don't even kid about a thing like that!" Bernard and Vincentia said angrily.

"Why not? What if I don't buy into this Santa Claus thing? What if I choose not to believe it?"

Silence raised up when everyone hears this. Bernard and Vincentia feel very disappointed.

"Then there will be millions of disappointed children around the world," Vincentia spoke first.

"You see, children hold the spirit of Christmas within their hearts," Bernard added.

"You wouldn't want to be responsible for killing the spirit of Christmas, now would you, Santa?" they both said at the same time.

Feeling more disappointed about what just happened, Bernard begins to leave them alone, "Judy will take you to your room. Get out of the suit, it needs to be cleaned. Then get some sleep. We've got a lot of work to do and only a year in which to do it."

Vincentia watches in sadness as her partner in crime walks away. She didn't like it when Bernard storms off like that. His temper sometimes came to be calm down when he's alone or with her giving him his favorite cookies or hot chocolate from young elfhood.

"Bernard…." she mumbles sadly.

While she was still in deep thought about her best friend, Scott asks her, "So what do you do?"

"Head Chef and the second Head Elf," Vincentia glares at him.

"Oh come on, you hate me too."

"Look Santa, I can't hate anyone now, but since you totally made my partner and not to mention my best friend mad, I am mad at you. Bernard loses his temper easily just like me. Now I got an answer to my question, 'Why did your wife left you and Charlie doesn't like spending time with you?' You would have things your own way without having other people's opinions," she sighs, walks away looking for Bernard.

"Wait a second!" Scott exclaims, grabbing her shoulder to her turn to him. "How would you know about my marriage and my son? Your boyfriend should calm himself down. If he is your partner, you should get his Christmas cheer-"  
>"Listen!" she snapped. "Christmas keeps on going with everyone with Christmas cheer. Bernard has better cheer than ever like me since we act like what you humans call clones or twins. Our Christmas cheer is part of everyone' cheer that you see in this workshop and everywhere you go here in the North Pole. Also with our cheer, every child, including your son, our favorite holiday will always be here in our hearts. Without Santa Claus, Christmas is history," Vincentia explains about the cheer. "Now listen, I need to find my dear friend. Judy don't take anything he says to heart," she says when she sees Judy coming from the toy train that Bernard and Vincentia sometimes get on.<p>

"Yes Big Sister," she answers with her cheery smile. Even though they don't have the same blood, they act like sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

Whenever either the head elves' temper strikes, their partner will usually find them in the female head elf's personal kitchen. The main kitchen is for the elves who are chefs who cooks for everyone. Vincentia's personal kitchen is only for only selected individuals. It's bigger than her kitchen at home.

Just as she thought, Bernard is in the kitchen calming himself down with some of the secret recipes of hot chocolate and treats. She feels bad for him. Her slender arms got around his neck from behind in a hug as she places her head next to his. Bernard's hands touch her arms as if he's hugging back.

"Are you alright?" Vincentia's soft voice asks him.

"Yes I am," her best friends answers. "What did he do to you?"

"He called you my boyfriend."

"First the elves and now Santa," Bernard sighs.

Vincentia did the unexpected. Her thin lips touches the soft cheek of Bernard. It was warmer than the everyday coldness. Sadly it only lasted for a few seconds when she pulls away. "Do you wanna head home early?" she asks with a shade of red spread across her face.

"Like we always do?"

When Bernard and Vincentia got the job as elves, they used to go to work at eight o'clock in the morning and comes home at eight o'clock at night. Now that they are head elves here at the North Pole, they go to work whenever they want and go home as well. Usually it's early in the morning and late at night, but for Christmas, the head elves goes home early. Vincentia cook their meals in the kitchen breakfast, lunch, and dinner with treats and desserts. So it's like rare for them to eat at home.

"Yes, of course."

As soon as Vincentia came home from work, she was so dead tired from the New Santa argument and the whole day that she needs some hot chocolate to stay awake for the gift exchange with her best friend. Each year like the year before, Bernard and Vincentia always give each other presents to keep the Christmas spirit going.

When the head elves first met was when they first did their tradition gift exchange. Vincentia was almost four hundred years old. Her mommy and daddy helps her attend Pre-Elf a little later than the usual scheduled school time. Christmas was around the corner and she needs a gift for her secret Santa. Each elf has a card with the elf's name and three things that the elf likes. She looks down the card to get some ideas.

"_Bernard_

_1.] the color red_

_2.] hot chocolate_

_3.] cookies_"

The teacher Mrs. Elf assigned the class for this assignment for Christmas. Being new to school, Vincentia didn't know who this Bernard boy was, but she has the perfect idea in mind.

When the bell rings for the end of the day of school, the parents takes Vincentia back home. Her mommy is the first one to her how her day was.

"Umm we have a gift exchange tomorrow," she answers.

"Oh goody!" mommy exclaimed.

"Who do you got?"

"Bernard."

"Is he your friend?"

"I don't know who he is." The little elf gives her parents the small list of ideas. After reading the card, mommy and daddy look at each other with their lips curl up. "What? What is it?" Vincentia didn't like how they were smiling.

"Whatever you plan on doing for the gifts," mommy first spoke, looking at her tiny daughter.

"We will help you all the way," Daddy finishes.

"Thank you mommy and daddy," Little Vincentia smiles at them.

"Tell us what to do."

The plan is for daddy to get some red wrapping paper and something to keep the hot chocolate warm. Mommy and Little Vincentia will go through the cookie recipes for the perfect cookies for Bernard. Still, Vincentia didn't know his favorite; she will do the best she can.

"What kind of cookies do you wanna do?" Mommy asked, looking through the recipe book to the cookie section.

"I wanna do something special."

"Chocolate chip?"

"No mommy, not something simple. Something special!" she exclaimed.

"Alright sweetheart," mommy chuckles, looking through the recipe book then stop at a picture. "How about Stained Glass Wreath Cookies?"

"What's that?" Little Vincentia asked, looking over to the picture of these new cookies.

"They are cookies that you can have ornaments on the tree, hang them on the window, or also eat them.

"Oh cool! Let's make them!"

With a giggle, mommy and Little Vincentia made these cookies. As the cookies are being baked in the oven, daddy comes back with the wrapping paper that Vincentia requests for. Also there was something that Little Vincentia wasn't familiar with.

"This is called a thermo," Daddy explains, showing her. "It keeps drinks warm or cold, so it'll make the hot chocolate stay warm for tomorrow."

"Let's make the hot chocolate tomorrow morning before taking you to school," Mommy suggested.

Once the cookies are ready for tomorrow, Little Vincentia goes to bed with a smile on her tiny face.

By the next day, Little Vincentia arrives to school with the presents in her small arms. Nothing much to do today other than the party so the elves can go home early. Little Vincentia has her lucky and favorite bandana is on my head shows the same shade of green as her big eyes. Her grandmother on her mother's side bought it for her when she was born. Since then Little Vincentia has it either in her hair, or her small wrist, or in her bedroom under the pillow.

Little Vincentia's nerves wasn't calming down at all. What if Bernard doesn't like these cookies and type of chocolate? Or does he want a beautiful elf to give him a present?

"Okay young elves," Mrs. Elf announced. "Go to your secret Santa."

It was time for the presents. Each desk are on their own. Her desk is in the middle of a edge. The classmates are in a crowd giving one another the presents. She didn't see anyone coming towards her as she stood up. Green eyes scans through the crowd and lands on a boy somewhere in the back still sitting in his seat holding his secret Santa gift. On his desk has a name tag with a name. Mrs. Elf wanted each desk with a name of the person who is sittin gin it. His name tag said _Bernard_.

"Bernard…..?" she thinks to herself.

Getting another look at this elf, he was maybe around her age with pale skin (like everyone here at the North Pole), wearing some dark colored clothing that was similar to hers, and even though he has a black hat on, she can see a few black curls sticking out. Wow he's cute, but wait his name tag said Bernard so this boy is the Bernard that she have a present for.

He seems nervous about giving a gift for his secret Santa. So Little Vincentia walks over to him and asked him if he was okay. Startled, dark brown eyes met green eyes for a second. Little Vincentia feels her heart skip a beat and no air is coming into tiny lungs. It was like the feeling that you feel when you met your soulmate.

"Yes, I'm fine," was all he answered, before staring back down to the present in his hands.

She tilted her head to get a better look of the present, it is small about the same size as her present, but with green wrapping paper instead of red wrapping paper. On his desk was another thermo that matched the wrapper paper. Maybe he could be happy again if she give him her present.

"Bernard?" she speaks his name for the first time. Bernard's head shot up in shock. "Merry Christmas." A smile appears on her face when she said that as she gives him the present and thermo.

At first he was shock about it, but then smiles taking it. He stood up from his desk and give her the green present, "Merry Christmas Vincentia."

"Thank you so much," she says with a bigger smile.

They both sit next to each other on the couch that was in the back of the room, away from everyone. Little Bernard and Little Vincentia opens the presents. Her eyes came across the smaller present and saw it was…. "Sugar cookies!" the little female elf exclaimed, but not so loud that everyone could hear. "I really love sugar cookies!"

"You do?" the male elf asks, surprised.

"Yea, thank you," she smiles at him.

"You're welcome and thanks for the cookie ornaments. I'm going to put them on my tree when I get home."

All she did was smile at the this. Since then they became best of best friends.

About thirty or so minutes later, Vincentia hears her front door being knocked. She is already in her night clothes when she opens it. Bernard, in his night clothes, awaits for her.

"Hey come in," she greets, letting him in.

"Ready for presents?" he asks with a smile, sitting on the couch.

"Same as always." Vincentia sits next to him with his present in her pale hands. Of course it was wrapped with red wrapping paper as Bernard's gift for her was green wrapping paper. "You wanna go first or I will?"

"Ladies' first," Bernard smirks.

She smirks back and shook her head. Carefully, the green wrapping paper is being taken off. Inside was the cutest thing in the whole world. It's a black picture frame with an old picture in it. A younger Bernard with a younger Vincentia at their elf school graduation. Little Bernard has his hat totally different than the one he's wearing now. Vincentia's hair was longer and the familiar green bandana is around her head. For a graduation gift, Little Bernard was giving a kiss on Little Vincentia's tiny nose.

"Was this the picture that your parents took?" Vincentia asked, remembering the day.

"Yes."

"Have they contacted you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Their parents weren't very supportive when Bernard and Vincentia became the head elves. Let's just say that they were old fashion. Bernard's parents wanted him to settle down with their side of the world. Vincentia's parents would like for her to retire as a working elf to become a professional chef/baker somewhere else. The head elves wanted to stay as head elves in honor of their master, Edgar, the head elf before them.

"Still on settling down?" Vincentia sighed.

"Yes," Bernard sighed as well. "I do wanna settle down with you," he mumbles under his breath.

"What do you say Bernard?" Vincentia asked, making sure she's not hearing things.

"Nothing Vincentia."

"Okay, open yours," she smiles.

Slowly, the red wrapping paper gets removed and gets place by a little, stuffed mouse with a Christmas hat.

"Where did you found this?" Bernard is surprised of the familiar Christmas mouse in front of him.

It is the first Christmas present both Bernard and Vincentia made together in their first years as an official elf. After graduating from elf-school, they got the job in stuffed animals. A common job for newcomers, before going into toys, wrapping, and the reindeer pen. While moving into two small houses just outside of town, Bernard lost his favorite Christmas mouse during moving in. At this time, the head elves were around nine hundred years old.

"Oh let's say that Christmas Mouse was found a little while ago," Vincentia explains. "I was cleaning my room one night and I found him under my bed."

"Thank you Vincentia!" he exclaimed.

He unexpectedly kisses her soft cheek. A familiar shade of red appears on her cheeks as he smiles softly at this sight. Soon Vincentia got over it and pinning Bernard down with holding his arm behind him. They were surprised that they didn't hit the coffee table

"You gotta think first before making me blush," giggled the female head elf.

"Oh really?" the male head elf smirks, flipping her over. "Blushing is a natural thing!"

"I know!"

The two elves enjoyed their time with their inner kids. Even for the oldest elves, everyone has an inner child. Soon their little kid like time dies down when Bernard pins Vincentia's arms down on the floor. Brown meets green in a loving stare. Blushes appears on both of their faces. They didn't know what to do now. Both madly in love with each other in secret, yet doesn't know what to do now.

First instinct was to get off of each other. Which slowly they did just to sit down on the floor.

"Maybe we should wait for the right moment," Bernard spoke first, blushing like crazy.

"Yea we should," Vincentia says, blushing as well.

Bernard is being a gentleman helping Vincentia up off the floor.

"Well it's getting late, Christmas Mouse and I should be heading home now," Bernard says.

"Yea, I had fun," she smiles.

"Me too."

At the front door, Bernard kisses Vincentia's cheek again while holding her pale hand. Their smiles meet as they say their goodnights. When the door closes behind her, a soft squeal escapes her thin lips as she slides down to the floor.

"He kissed my cheek! He kissed my cheek!" she softly exclaimed, smiling big.

For the first time in her whole life, Vincentia has a smile on her face as she sleeps. Even though she has done before, but this time the smile actually hurt her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the year, Scott Colvin started to change. Charlie tries to him to be Santa, but the process of it has become to the point that Scott is no longer to see his son. Bernard and Vincentia has been watching them through the information in the Naughty and Nice List section. The section usually tells Santa what's going on with a child if they are doing something naughty or nice.

"What should we do Bernard?" Vincentia asked her partner, after reading the information.

"We got to find out for ourselves," Bernard said. "Besides, it's his due date to come back."

"Okay then, let's go now."

Bernard agreed. With their coats on their bodies, they use Bernard's magic to get down to Earth. It is only the male elves that has the magic to travel. They appeared in the dining room of Charlie's mother and her husband, Lauren and Neil, house. Thanksgiving dinner is on the dining table. Even though it smells and looks delicious, Vincentia can see some flaws.

"Man this bird is dry," Bernard commented, taking a bite of the turkey.

"Have guys hear of pasting?" Vincentia questioned, repeating the process.

"Vincentia! Bernard!" Charlie exclaimed, running towards the head elves.

"Hiya sport!" Bernard and Vincentia greets with smiles, walking over to him.

"Vicentia, Bernard, is it okay to come?"

They look at each other before turning to Santa. "It is okay with us," Bernard answered as Vincentia nod her head.

"Alright."

Then soon the four are back at the North Pole. The guys head to the sleigh which the elves are upgrading it. Quinton, one of the elves, stops Vincentia asking for something.

"Hey Vincentia," he greeted. "Do you have a second?"

"What is it Quinton?"

He pulls out a rolled piece of paper and lays it on the table. It is a blueprint of the new sleight. Looking at it, she notices it is the same as the old one, but with a few changes.

"We plan on having to add a special device to his sleigh in case he gets hungry or thirsty. It will have cookies and hot chocolate. We decided to use your cookies and expertise in how to keep the hot chocolate warm without burning it, but we decided that we will go with Judy's hot chocolate, since Santa seems to like it so much."

"Fair enough, but ain't it the little children's jobs to give him milk and cookies?"

"True, but we thought since he will probably need something between those long journey overseas."

"Understandable."

"Great, thanks. Mind if I steal a cupcake to go?" he asked, looking at the cupcakes.

"You don't need to ask," she smiles.

"Thank you Vincentia," he thanked, leaving the kitchen with the cupcake.

She finishes baking the cookies for the sleigh that the young elf requested. Once that was done, dishes and everything is clean for the next day. Also there some time for her to make some more cookies for her special friend.

Once the special cookies are done being wrapped with the usual red wrapping paper, Vincentia heads towards the sleigh for her part of the sleigh. Charlie and Quinton are there working on the sleigh. Soon Scott and Bernard walked by, Vincentia smiles at them, walking over to them with Bernard's gift.

"Hey guys," she greets them.

"Hey Vincentia," Santa says to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, can Bernard come with us?"

"Well, can it be just you and me?"

"Alright, here you go Bernard," she smiles to her special friend, giving him the special cookies.

"Thank you Vincentia," he smiles to her, taking the gift.

Santa follows Vincentia to the reindeer pen. What was Santa going to talk about to the female head elf?

"Is something wrong Santa?" she asks, curiously.

"Well yes and no," he answered. "Are you still mad at me?"

At first, this confuses Vincentia, but she soon remembers the argument from last year, "Look Santa, I wasn't really mad, but I was upset that you made Bernard lose his temper."

"Yea I remembered that," he scratched the back of his head. "I just want to know if we're alright."

"Santa," she smiles. "I forgive you about last year, also about calling Bernard my boyfriend. To tell you the truth we are used to it since the elves are thinking about it."

"That explains the song."

"Yea, Bernard is amazing though," she mumbled, blushing.

"You guys finally admitted?"

"Well it was more like we had a moment and letting the actions speak for it."

"So no first kiss?"

"No because we were more worried about Charlie throughout this year," she explains. "Besides we were kind of waiting for the right moment for the first kiss."

"There's no time for the right moment?"

Vincentia looks down in sadness. She really wants to feel the lips of her best friend on her lips so badly.

"We never find the right time."

"Come here," Santa said, hugging the female head elf in a comfort hug.

Little did they know, Bernard is actually near them hearing every word.

"Oh Vincentia," he whispers. "I am trying to find the right time as well."

"I love him for years since we met in Pre-Elf," she manages to say through the salty tears. "I was almost four hundred years old when I felt the love for him."

"It's okay shh shh," he says softly, stroking her short hair.

Bernard let out a few tears as well.

"Vincentia," Santa speaks to her. "Why don't you go home to some rest? All this stress will affect you more."

"Yes Santa," Vincentia pulls away. She left trying to stop the flow of the tears.

"Bernard you can come out now." The male head elf jumps a little when the boss notices him. "Did you saw everything?" he asks looking him.

"Yes sir," he answers, looking down at the ground. "I'm in love with her."

"Good."

"What?"

"I have a present for you two, but you'll see it when you officially tell her your feelings."

"Thank you Santa."

"Go to her Bernard," Santa smiles.

"Yes Santa," Bernard smiles back, leaving to find her.

Vincentia took her boss's words to heart and begin walking towards home. Well more like taking a walk around in the snow. Her tiny hands are holding onto the lucky bandana as she keeps it close to her heart. Vincentia's grandmother, Emily, used to visit her all the time when Vincentia was younger. Each visit was an adventure like Emily will take Vincentia to a different place all around the world. Vincentia's favorite place is Germany. Another tear falls down on her face as she sits down by a tree.

"Vincentia?" she hears her name being heard. She looks up to see Bernard standing there in the snow. Their eyes look at each other as he sits next to her. "Vincentia," he says again, holding onto her hands. "I know it took us longer than the average time for elves, but I know that Edgar wherever he is, he is proud of us that we are finally admitting our feelings to each other into a new level for the both of us." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "What I am trying to say, is that you are the love of my life," Vincentia's green eyes widen. "There is no one else that I wanna be with. Vincentia, will you be my girlfriend please?"

A happy smile manages to come out through the tears. She hugs him with trying to answer in a whisper, "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Bernard smiles back hugging her back. They look at each other with smiles and tears for a few moments before turning their attention to the light above them. It turns into a mistletoe. Everyone knows what that means. Slowly, Bernard and Vincentia leans in with their eyes closing. Their lips touch. Sparks are flying as fireworks are being heard and seen. It's amazing. The everyday coldness melts away by the warmth in this kiss. It was exactly like how Vincentia images when she was a little elf. Slowly, but surely, they drifted apart.

"I'm in love with you Vincentia," Bernard whispers lovingly.

"I'm in love with you as well Bernard," she whispers back just as lovingly.

In order to make it official, they begin to sing, "Bernard and Vincentia sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the big day has finally come, Christmas Eve. Everyone in the workshop is in a hurry to finish up the presents and everything was on schedule. The big boss, Santa is ready when the sleight is all set. Vincentia heads outside to meet the love of her life and the rest of the elves for Santa's take off when she sees Santa.

"Hello Santa," she greets with a soft smile, walking with him to outside. "How are you?"

"Hey Vincentia," he greets back with a smile as well. "Did you like the present that I gave for you and Bernard?"

"We love it very much sir, we wish a thank you for understanding. We finally shared our first kiss."

"That's great to hear. Speaking of Bernard, have you seen him lately?"

"He'll join us outside, oh! Comet has this for you." The female head elf gives her boss the present from his favorite reindeer.

Once outside, Mr. Claus walks over to Comet and ask about the rope, "_To Santa, From Comet_. Is this for me?" Comet nods his head in response. "In case I fall off a roof? Thanks."

"Ready to go Santa?" Bernard and Vincentia asked with their hands finally holding onto each other. All of the elves behind them already know about the happy couple now. The reindeer were getting ready as Charlie gets into the sleigh.

"Ready?" Santa asks his son.

"Ready."

Soon the reindeer and sleigh floats up into the air. Everyone watches as their boss flies up to deliver the presents all over the world.

The elves soon begins to relax from probably the longest Christma that they ever worked for. Bernard and Vincentia are enjoying their time in the main control with some drinks and treats that Vincentia made earlier. Knowing the Millers, they will most likely have a plan to get in between Charlie and Santa, so the head elves, Judy, and Quinton decides to relax in the main control just in case for any disturbing news. Which there were.

"Santa is at the Millers but he is not responding," Judy informed, from the balcony above them.

"Well time to deport the E.L.F.S." Quinton spoke to Bernard and Vincentia.

The head elves did "Rock Paper Scissors." Vincentia pulls out scissors as Bernard pulls out paper. With that, he places his drink down and rings the signal. Down the hall they could hear the E.L.F.S. take to the sky and fly to go save Santa.

"Will Charlie be okay Bernard?" Vincentia asked, worried.

"He will be okay," Bernard said, taking his girlfriend in his arms for comfort. "We are still monitoring him and Santa in case there's a problem."

"Okay," she whispers.

Meanwhile at the Millers, Santa and Charlie learns the truth that they won't see each other anymore. That got the attention of Bernard and Vincentia when they were having sandwiches. With their jackets and scarves on their bodies, the head elves went down to Earth. Well Bernard is still eating his sandwich from before.

"What's all this boo-hooing going on here?" Bernard asked with a mouthful of the sandwich, walking towards the family with me. "Hey, how ya doing?" Neil jumps back against the wall when he saw them.

"It's nothing Bernard, Vincentia," Santa answers, looking at his head elves. "I'm just saying good-bye to Charlie."

"You don't need to say good-bye," Vincentia said.

"Charlie, do you still have that glass ball I have you?" Bernard asked the little boy.

"Yea."

"Well all you gotta do it shake it whenever you want to see your dad.'

"Really?" he asks now with a smile.

"He can come back to see you anytime day or night," Vincentia added.

"Hey, have we ever steered you wrong?" Bernard asked, placing his free arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Charlie shook his head no in response. Then Vincentia started to feel uneasy about Neil staring at her and her boyfriend.

"Nice sweater," Bernard commented. "Hey did we make this?" He pulls on the tag of Neil's sweater to see.

"It looks like it," Vincentia says, looking at the sweater.

"Laura," Neil turns to his wife. "He's sucking us into his delusions." Bernard continues to try to read the tag. "Look at the elaborate measures he's taken."

Bernard then goes for another bite of his sandwich, but Neil took it from him as Vincentia giggles a little and shaking her head at her boyfriend's confused look.

"Neil, relax."

Bernard places his arm back on Vincentia's shoulders and they both appeared back to the North Pole.

"Everything okay?" Quinton asked, once he notices them,

"Pretty much," Vincentia answers. "Still hungry Bernard?"

"Yes please."

The head elves heads towards her personal kitchen. As she begins to make another sandwich to her boyfriend, Bernard seems to be in deep thought when drinking his water.

"Something troubling you love?" Vincentia asked, placing new sandwiches on the table.

"Are you happy Vincentia?" he asks her, when she sits next to him.

"Yes I am very happy Bernard," she smiles. "May I ask why?"

"What if our parents found out?"

This caught Vincentia off guard a little. They sometimes talk about their families, but as of now this seems serious to her. As it mention before, both Bernard's and Vincentia's parents aren't supportive with their children becoming head elves and at that point they seem like they're trying to control their lives. Which Bernard and Vincentia didn't like at all.

"Edgar is our only family now," Vincentia finally spoke. "And wherever he is, he's proud of us no matter what."

Bernard smiles at his girlfriend before taking a bite. "It's been four hundred years since your grandmother's death and Edgar's disappearance," he says quietly.

"Indeed."

Vincentia was only fourteen hundred years old when her life changed. Bernard and Vincentia has recently assigned as the head elves from their Mentor Edgar.

"Bernard," Edgar says to him. "You will be the male head elf." Fourteen year old Bernard looks at him with a smile, hearing this. "And you Vincentia, you will be the female head elf and head chef." She too smile at him.

Edgar stands just as Bernard when he's older. Raven locks falls down to the upper neck as his deep dark black eyes are filled with love for his students. His signature long sleeved black shirt and pants matched perfectly to his elf shoes. Everything about Edgar is what Bernard and Vincentia wanted. Leadership, skills, kind-hearted, and gentle.

Everything was going good until one elf got the shock of her life. It's the first day of the young elves being the head elves. So far everything is going great. The elves went by their leadership and kind-nature in the main kitchen and the main workshop. Then the North Pole's messenger appears for Vincentia's presence. The messenger only comes for bad news.

"Vincentia?" he asks, finding her in the personal kitchen.

"Yes what is it?"

He didn't say another word. There is a letter in his hand as he gives it to her. Once she took it, he disappears out of the kitchen. Vincentia opens it slowly to reveal words looking back at her.

"_Dear Vincentia,_

_I'm afraid to tell you that your grandmother, Emily, is in a better place now. Her battle with illness has failed miserably. I am terribly sorry. She was a good elder elf with a big heart of a child of Christmas. The funeral is taking place this Saturday at the gardens of roses here at the North Pole. Her last words were that she loves you dearly and she wanted to come to the funeral alone singing her favorite song. I'm sorry about your lost._

_Sincerely,_

_Elliot, the owner of the funeral home_"

Tears begins to fall down. First day on the job and she gets this? Her grandmother had a terrifying illness for many, many years. Elves can die, but for a good reason like murder, suicide, and even illness, but that is rare to see. Vincentia firmly holds onto her bandana. She was always been there for her granddaughter when she was younger, now she's gone. The female head elf wanted her at her wedding, but that promise is broken.

She needs someone now. Vincentia's parents are still on the fence about her new job

First time on the job and this is what I get? My grandmother had a terrifying illness for many, many years. Elves can die, but for a good reason like murder, suicide, and even illness, but we hardly get those. Bernard is the only person that she needs now.

Forgetting everything in the kitchen, she runs out of the kitchen still having rivers on her face, but the thing is that she doesn't know where he is so she ran to a random tree. Vincentia didn't care that everyone can see the rivers; she wants to be away from everyone.

Soon she is at a tree in the North Pole forest. her knees drops down to the snow as she holds her bandana close to her heart. Grandmother wore this bandana when she was younger which it makes it special for Vincentia.

"Vincentia!" Bernard's voice rings in the forest as she feels one of his familiar hugs. "What's wrong?" he asked, whispering.

"Ber...Bernard…"

"What's wrong?" he asked again, but in a softer voice. She looks at him with tearful eyes and gives him the letter. Bernard reads the whole thing and understood why. "Oh Vincentia," he whispered to his best friend. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I'm sorry Bernard," Vincentia whispers, crying in his chest.

"It's okay."

During the next few days, the disappearance of their mentor Edgar has put them more pressure then what happened. The one time that they needed him, he disappeared without a trance. The male head elf did his hardest to comfort the female head elf. Soon, before anyone knows it, it is Friday. Vincentia needs to be at the garden of roses tonight so she can get ready for the funeral tomorrow, but before she left, a question lingers in her mind.

"Bernard?"

"Yes Vincentia?"

"Before I go for the funeral, there's something I need to ask you." She wasn't so sure about asking him.

"What is it Vincentia?" he asked worried.

"Umm, may I have permission to cut my hair?" Knowing Bernard for a long time, he always did love Vincentia's hair hair long, but so did her grandmother.

"Why ask that?" he was surprised.

"Well, in my family it is a tradition for the family member to give a gift for the deceased one with a note for the future. It's like our own way to give gifts for the deceased member when they go to heaven," she explains.

"Really?"

"Yea, is it okay?"

At first it took him a second to think. After a small pause and he finally spoke, "If it's for grandmother, go ahead." Bernard has a smile on his when he said that.

"Seriously?" Vincentia is shocked.

"Yes."

"Thanks Bernard," she hugs him.

"You're welcome Vincentia," he hugs back.

When night falls, Vincentia is with her parents. They haven't spoken to each other since she told them that she's now a head elf. Talking will make it worse since grandmother loves to talk. Not wanting to stay up in silence and depression, everyone silently agreed to sleep the night away, ready for the funeral.

A black dress fell down to her black tights covered knees as the sleeves covers her pale, slender arms. Her long dark hair has been placed in a braid getting ready for the big moment. The funeral is early in the morning since the roses blooms in the morning. No shoes are on her feet because her grandmother likes being barefoot, but when she's out in the snow, she wears boots. Vincentia has took this habit as well. The garden of roses are properly the only place in the North Pole that you can't see any snow for at least one day a year. Well at least grandmother will get her wish.

Looking down at her lifeless face made Vincentia want to cry more. One of her dear, best friends is gone. She didn't even have the chance to tell her goodbye. No one is around them. Vincentia's parents already did their wishes and goodbyes.

"Grandmother…..I'm sorry I wasn't there when I had the chance…..Bernard is taking care of me very well…..Fighting with cancer is indeed hard to battle with…..I love you Granny and I'll always remember the times we had when I was a young elf…..whenever you visited me, you always take me around the world along with Bernard….you know everything about me and Bernard…..to our volunteer work with the reindeer before going into stuffed animals and whatnot…..I wanna see you one last time to tell you that I'll miss you and love you….." With that Vincentia begins to cry with tears running down her face. With a broken heart, she begins to sing her grandmother's song

"_Where are you Christmas_

_Why cant I find you_

_Why have you gone away?_" Vincentia does her hardest to not to break down.

"_Where are you christmas?_

_Do you remember_

_That girl you used you know_" Nothing was stopping her rivers of tears.

"_My world is changing_

_I'm re-arranging_

_Does that mean christmas changes too?_

_Or just me?_" Vincentia finishes the song by looking in the sky as if she asking her grandmother's soul.

Coming back to the graden, the female head elf uses a knife to cut her braid in her hair. The remaining hair falls down over the sides of her face. With the braid and note in hand, she places both in the coffin by her grandmother's hands as if she was holding onto them. Vincentia's note says the biggest question that has been on her mind: '_Will I ever get married?_' She loves weddings so much that she would like to get married and have Bernard as her husband, but she has doubts about it.

"You okay Vincentia?" Bernard asked, snapping her back to reality.

"I'm fine, I just miss her."

"I know, I do as well."

The boyfriend pulls his girlfriend in a hug. Grandmother treats him as if he was her grandson and he sees her as a grandmother as well.

"I'm thinking about wearing my bandana again," Vincentia says suddenly.

"Really?" her boyfriend asks, looking at her.

"Yea."

"What are you going to do with your hat?" he is mentioning her black hair.

"I think it is time to go back into good memories."

"I understand love."

Their lips touch in a single kiss.

Later that night Santa has returned without any harm. Surprising their new boss thanks the head elves about everything that they did for him. Again they thanked him for helping them getting together. Soon everyone said goodbyes and heads home. Vincentia got her present from her house and visiting her boyfriend's house. Bernard is sitting on his couch holding his present.

"Ready?" Vincentia asked, sitting next to him.

"Yea," he smiles to her.

They both give each other presents and open them. Vincentia carefully unwrap the green wrapping paper and inside is the beautiful necklace that she ever seen! It's a three layer beaded necklace that in the colors of greens, browns, and grays on a sterling silver.

"It's beautiful Bernard!" she exclaims, kissing his cheek.

"I knew you'll love it. Remember the Christmas that we went to Germany to spend it there?"

"Yea of course it was a couple of years ago."

"Well I was looking for your present I came across this necklace, but I didn't give it to you then because I wanted to give it you when the time is right. Thank for the necklace as well." He is referring to the necklace Vincentia gave him. It is a stainless steel necklace for men.

Bernard places the necklace around the neck Vincentia as she did the same thing.

"My story is the same thing," Vincentia smiles to him.

"Really?"

"Yes I love you Bernard."

"I love you more Vincentia."

The end of the night they seal it with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Vincentia is working in the main kitchen, making sure that everything is ready for Christmas. It is currently November now. Things were going good even when she hears a soft voice behind her.

"Umm excuse me?"

Turning around, the head chef sees a little elf in front of her. She is small like seven hundred years old with long blond hair, pale grey eyes, pale skin, and wearing a short black dress with green stockings and elf shoes.

"Hello there, may I help you?" Vincentia asked with a smile, kneeling to her level.

"Are you Vincentia?"

"Yes I am what's your name?"

"Elektra," she answers shyly.

"That's a pretty name. What brings you here?"

"I'm in elf school and I would like to be a chef and baker."

"A chef and baker? Well would you like it if I train you?"

"Yes please."

"Well, I am also the second half of the head elves so I need to check on the elves in the main workshop," she explains. "Do you want to meet my boyfriend Bernard?"

She nods. The female head elf smiles and takes her hand. They walk into the main workshop to find the male head elf. He to is checking on the elves in the toy section when he notices his girlfriend and new elf.

"Hi sweetheart," he smiles to her. "Who's this?"

"This is Elektra, she's going to be my new student for becoming a chef and baker."

"Well," he smiles down to the young elf, getting to her level. "Hi Elektra, I'm Bernard."

"Hi Bernard," she greets back shyly.

"A shy one huh? It's alright, Vincentia was shy when we met," Bernard smiles to his girlfriend.

She rolls her green eyes at this before saying, "Anyway, Bernard do you wanna come to see me train her?"

"Sure."

It turns out that it was Career Week at the elf school. This week comes once a year. The elves are allowed to spend a week with a mentor at the a work area at the career of their choice. Bernard and Vincentia did that they were younger. Edgar was their mentor for being a head elf and chef. During the week with Elektra is amazing like she's a fast learner and Vincentia know that in the future she will have the young elf as a chef/baker. When the last day has ended, Elektra has become scared and lonely.

"Something wrong Elektra?" Vincentia asked, noticing her strange behavior.

"I don't wanna go home."

"Why?" Bernard asked. "Won't your mommy and daddy miss you?"

"I don't have a mommy and daddy," she answers sadly. No mother and father? Elektra is an orphan. The North Pole do get orphan elves, but it's very rare.

Poor girl, she has already became a younger sister or maybe even a daughter to the head elves. Vincentia looks her boyfriend of what to do. Bernard looks back then smiled and nod once.

"Hey Elektra," Bernard smiles. "Why don't Vincentia and I adopt you?"

"Really?" she asks with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure," Vincentia smiles at this idea.

With that the young elf hugs the head elves with much love and care as possible. Adopting an elf takes a long time to make it official. She has to stay at a small house until it is complete.

There's an adoption center here at the North Pole. Their process of adopting an elf is strict because normally Bernard and Vincentia could of let Elektra stay with them with paperwork and stuff, but by law, they must do everything for the adoption.

"Alright, thank you very much," Vincentia says into her home phone and hangs up.

"What's up?" Bernard asked, wanting to know.

"Okay the adoption center has set up an appointment for us to get the paperwork so we can fill them out, but one problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone from the place needs to comes into examine our place to see if we are ready for Elektra to come to live with us."

"Yikes!"

"Yes, but how are we going to get a house in a short amount of time?" the female head elf sighs, sitting next to her boyfriend on her couch.

"The owners called," Bernard said, rubbing her back. "Our leases are up, we have until November."

"Just perfect."

"Indeed."

By the next morning, Vincentia calls their boss and elves that the head elves are going to be in a little later than scheduled. Their plan is take up the morning and go out for lunch. The real estate agent has only mornings available to give us a tour of a few houses. Lunch for them to talk about their thoughts and opinions on the houses.

The boyfriend and girlfriend has one of their rare at home meals for breakfast; oatmeal with egg on toast and hot chocolate. Silence spread between them. Even though all of the elves that they grew up with already gone through this, it's a big step for the head elves because head elves have longer time jobs than the other elves. At the fourteen hundred years is like when the elves settle down and begin adult life, but head elves have until the age of twenty five hundred years to begin adult life. Since Bernard and Vincentia are a little different, we are beginning adult life, but still head elves.

"Will Edgar be okay with this?" Vincentia finally spoke.

"I don't know," Bernard answers truthfully.

They finished their breakfast and wash the dishes before heading out.

Maxwell is the head elves' real estate. He's a fellow elf who is all grown up and one of the greatest real estates here at the North Pole. They met up with him at this office as they get down to business.

"What kind of house are you looking for?"

"Ideally two or three bedrooms," Vincentia first answers.

"Lots of open space for company, but not overly open," Bernard added.

"It needs a large kitchen because I'm the one who does the cooking."

"Also if possible, we would like to live on Tinsel Street."

"Alright, I've got some houses in mind," Maxwell said, writing everything down. "What price range are you comfortable with?"

"Between 90,000 to 100,000 in silver," Vincentia answers.

Money in the North Pole are only silver and gold. One piece of silver will equal to one dollar in U.S. money. One piece of gold equals to fifty pieces of silver.

"Let me do some research and I'll call you guys."

"Thank you Maxwell," Bernard and Vincentia thanked him.

About thirty minutes later, the real estate agent calls for the head elves saying that there are three three houses in their price range.

Tinsel Street is one of the good neighborhood close to the main workshop. Like it's the place that everyone would dream of living on.

First House:

95,000 in silver

2 bedrooms, master bedroom and guest room

1 bathroom

Open space

Second House:

150,000 silver

3 bedrooms

2 bathrooms

huge kitchen

Third House:

100,000 in silver

3 bedrooms

3 bathrooms

large kitchen

open space

Walk in closets

"Alright that ends the hunt," Maxwell says outside. "I'll let you two think about it and we'll think about business."

Bernard and Vincentia talks it over during lunch at a local restaurant.

"Which one did you hate the most?" Bernard asks his girlfriend.

"I hate the first one because the bedrooms weren't big enough for us."

"Me too, the fireplace wasn't good either."

"The second one has a better path of what we want, but I think the third one has all what we need."

"Yes, the third one is perfect," he smiles.

"Indeed," she smiles back.

They share a kiss before finishing their lunch. Maxwell helped them to get the third house and which within a certain time they managed to get the house.


	7. Chapter 7

A few years has gone by fast. Bernard and Vincentia are still madly in love and living their beautiful victorian like house on Tinsel Street. Santa loves his job as Santa. Charlie grew up into a handsome teenager, but he's not doing well in school. The head elves are ready for another day at work. They changed their appearance a little. Vincentia now wears a tight long sleeved black shirt with black pants and new earrings since the others were rusted. She does have her grandmother's spirit. Only black elf shoes everywhere except for their home and her personal kitchen, also wears her green bandana now. Bernard now wears a similar style as mine with of course his favorite hat.

They head towards her kitchen at the main workshop for breakfast that she made.

"I got a call from the adoption center last night," Bernard spoke, taking a bite of his waffle.

"Really? And?" she asks, drinking some orange juice.

"The papers are ready just need to get them after work today with Elektra," he smiles his kid like smile.

"Perfect, she'll be very happy," she too smile her kid like smile.

Once breakfast was done, Bernard is reported back to the workshop as Vincentia is reported to the main kitchen. They shared a good, but small makeout session before separating slowly. Whenever they separated, they managed to keep their hands touch with smiles until they are completely separated. Elektra gotten so super excited when she hears the head elves being her parents. Everything is going good until a crisis occurred. Scary thing was that the North Pole had to go to Elfcon 1. The kitchen became silent when the sound of a plane approaching. Her new daughter holds onto Vincentia in a very tight hug. It's her first Christmas with her new family and now this is scaring. All of a sudden, some music begins to play.

"We'll be right back," the head elf says to her chefs. Both mother and daughter disappears to wherever the music is coming from.

They met up with Bernard and the boss. Turns out the music is being played by the number two elf here. Curtis. His back is laying on the sleigh playing one of the dancing Santa toy. The real Santa quickly covers his mouth and turns off the dancing Santa off. Everyone waits in silence.

"We are on Elfcon 4. All clear."

Bernard lets out a breath of relief as Vincentia leans on the sleigh once they heard the good news over speakers.

"Curtis," the boss says to him, patting on his shoulder. "What do you say we get you a nice set of headphones this Christmas?" Then he turns to the elves around them, "It's alright everyone. Let's get back to work."

The elves went back to focusing on the reindeer.

"Curtis," Bernard stares down at him. "You're nine hundred years old, grow up!"

"Little brother," Vincentia shakes her at him

"Big Sister," he groans at her.

"Wait you guys are brother and sister?" Bernard asked in shock.

"Long story," the two answers.

"Bernard, Vincentia," Santa calls.

Bernard huffed and grabs Vincentia's wrist. Elektra holds onto her mommy's hand when they ran over and caught up with Sana. The male head elf is still not in a great mood.

"Darling," Bernard asked, pulling her aside. "Why didn't you tell me that you're his sister?"

"Look sweetheart," Vincentia sighs. "He's not my brother by blood. Remember the time I had to take care of an elf while his parents were out?"

"Yea."

"His parents asked me to babysit him. I didn't tell you this because I thought you won't like me anymore due to your rivalry with him."

"What!" He places his arms around her small waist, pulling her to him. "I would never do that. I love you so much to do such a thing."

"I love you too," she says, closing her eyes.

"Mommy?" Elektra says, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes little one," she says to her daughter. "I'm just thinking about your grandfather that's all."

"Grandfather?"

"We will tell you later at home," Bernard answers.

The small family realizes to see that they are a little behind so they quickly follow them. The young mother whispers to her daughter for a little request, which she smiles and nods her head. Elektra heads back the kitchen when the four walks outside to the main workshop.

"You know I didn't break any of the rules. According to the Santa Handbook-" Curtis begins.

Dark brown and green eyes roll themselves. The famous Handbook is Curtis' most favorite thing at the North Pole. Both Bernard and Vincentia memorized every detail of the Handbook so they are tired of hearing it again.

"Oh the Handbook," Vincentia says sarcastically.

"Curtis, do you go pee pee with that thing?" Bernard asked, having his hands on his hips.

"Elves are encouraged to listen to music. It lifts their spirits and makes them more creative, more productive, and well, more alert-LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly a tan blur flows over them making the duck. It almost hit their heads! Laughter fills their pointy ears as they stood up to see a reindeer falling down. Quickly as they could, the four heads to where the reindeer fell.

"Is he alright?!" Vincentia calls out to the elves.

"He's alright Vincentia!" one of the elves calls back.

"Wow that's going to leave a mark," Santa commented, then looks to see who it was. "Is that Blitzen? Looks like Prancer. Who is that?"

"It was Chet," Curtis smiles proudly. "He's one of our reindeer in training."

"Oh, well please tell that it is early in his training. Wow nice fall."

He pats Bernard's shoulder before heading towards the workshop.

All that Bernard did is smile before glaring down to Curtis, "Curtis when are you going to tell him?"

"You don't mean?" Vincentia asked, not believing it.

Bernard nods sadly at his love.

"Now now," Curtis answers sternly, before running off.

Bernard and Vincentia looked at each other before chasing after Curtis. They caught up with the boss and the number two elf. While Santa is helping out with a toy car, Bernard holds Vincentia behind a little.

"Where's Elektra?" Bernard asked.

"She's in the main kitchen currently working on a little request that I ask for," Vincentia smiles. "Elektra is actually really great at cooking and baking."

"That's our daughter," Bernard chuckles.

"Yes she is.  
>They give each other a kiss before continuing on their way towards Santa, who is working the toy car. It works! When that is done, the head elves' perfect daughter Elektra comes up to the boss. Vincentia nudges Bernard's arm a little, mentioning about her request.<p>

"Do you want a cookie, Santa?" Elektra asks, sweetly.

"Do I want a cookie? Yes. What's fresh?"

Vincentia winks to her daughter with a smile. With a smile, Elektra gives the big boss a sugar cookie which he accepts by saying its sweet like her. Bernard actually smiles at this, probably close to have a tear in his eye. He loves children and hearing that from his boss has made his day.

Elektra walks over to her mommy and asks, "Are you still doing my lesson later?"

"Of course, we'll do it before we go home for the night," the mother smiles.

The daughter smiles at this, hugging both her mommy and daddy before heading back to the kitchen to finish today's work. Just like Edgar, they chosen two elves as well. Elektra and Abby, Santa's new assistant since Judy is settling down with Robert, the boy in wrapping.

"Hey Joey," Santa calls for an elf on the balcony. "How's that static free tinsel coming?"

"Hey guys," Joey says over his shoulder. "Santa wants to see the new tinsel."

Before anyone knows it, Bernard, Santa, and Vicentia are in a pile of tinsel. Curtis is the only one who didn't got the tinsel. The elves on the balcony are laughing at this.

"You know I could go up there and take of this the ugly way," Santa said to them "or we go outside and play some tinsel football."

The elves cheers and heads outside. Vincentia remembers playing tinsel football when she was younger. The head elves will always play it whenever we get the chance, of course the female head elf always win since she can be competitive at it.

Bernard and Vincentia throws the piles of tinsel off themselves before turning to Curtis.

"Curtis, you need to tell him right now!" they both exclaimed.

"I don't know. He's so happy right now," Curtis says calmly. "Why do I have to be the one to tell him?" he then asks seriously.

"Because we're the head elves," Bernard goes first.

"We don't give bad news," Vincentia adds.

"It's one of the perks of our seniority," they finish together. "Now tell him."

Bernard grabs Curtis by the shoulder and drags him outside. Vincentia follows them, finding Elektra watching the game. She's is blushing at a sight of one of the elves. The mother notices this and smiles a little.

"Seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying," the elf with the ball yells.

"Five golden rings!" the elves, who are watching, yells.

"Hike!"

The game begins and all too soon Santa had gotten defeated. He lands, sitting down in front of the head elves, with their daughter, and the number two elf.

"No matter how many times they run that play I never see it coming," Santa says, still on the ground.

"Santa, we need to talk," Bernard says, seriously.

Vincentia helps her boss up when Elektra heads back to the main kitchen. The small group heads towards Santa's room. Curtis disappears and the head elves didn't care about it as long it's about the main thing. Bernard is getting Santa's jacket when Vincentia helps out his pants.

"These fit yesterday didn't they Vincentia?" Santa asks, when he notices the amought of weight lost.

"Uhh yes sir they did."

Abby comes walking in.

"Now's not a good time Abby," Bernard says.

Judy has left to settle down with Robert. Both of them decides to make clothes for Bernard and Vincentia since it's hard for them to find clothes in their size at the North Pole. The young couple plans to get married next Christmas with some news that will be announced later on.

Santa walk over to his desk and the head elves stands side by side.

"I sent Ashley down to get some Brazilian cocoa beans," Abby mentions.

Vincentia's thin eyebrows rises up, getting the message. Bernard looks his girlfriend knowing this as well.

"What's the bad news?" Santa asks, catches it.

"What do you mean?" Abby tries to lie.

"Whenever you play the designer bean card, generally you have bad news." A look of sadness appears on her face as she pulls a rolled up piece of paper. "What you doing with the naughty and nice list?"

"Just don't shoot the messenger. It's Charlie."

Once she said that name, Vincentia grabs Bernard's hand tightly. He pulls her close to him.

"Sheen?" Santa asks. "I thought he straightened up."

"Not that Charlie."

Santa looks at the list, "My Charlie. My son Charlie? He's on the naughty list?"

Abby nods. The puppets screams and hide away in their curtains. Bernard and Vincentia looks at each other sadly.

"There's got to be a mistake," Santa says, in disbelief.

"We don't make mistakes. I'm sorry Santa, please excuse me." Abby then walks out the room with her head down. The female head elf wants to go over to her and hug her to cheer her up, but then Curtis walks in with the magnifying glasses.

"How could this happen, is this what you two and Curtis have been trying to tell me?" Santa asks.

"Great you told him!" Curtis exclaimed with a smile. "Let's get you dressed for that meeting."

"I can't have the meeting here. I really can't. I have to go see Charlie."

Bernard ties the sash of our boss's jacket while saying annoyed, "Number two you have to tell him right now."

"Tell me what?" Santa asks confused. "Guys come on, come clean."

"Santa, there's a clause," Curtis is trying to explain.

"Yea, and that would be me."

"No, I mean there's another Santa Clause."

"Curtis, in case you haven't notice, this time of year, the malls are filled with other 'Santa Claus's'."

"Yes, but there's another Santa _Clause_, there was a first clause but there is also a second clause."

"Get on with it!" the puppets yells.

"When the last Santa Claus fell off of your roof and you put on his coat you found this."

Number two elf brings out the card and places it in a slot at the end of the magnifying glasses.

"Right, he who wears the coat takes on the responsibility of Santa Claus, something like that, and the rest would be history right," Santa understood his part of his job.

"But it seems, our number two elf," Vincentia says, looking down at him.

"The keeper of the Handbook," Bernard says, mirroring her action.

"For the single most important detail in the history of Christmas!" they shout.

"Wow, one mistake in nine hundred years."

Bernard huffs and turns to Santa, "Look." He lifting up the first glass.

"I can't see that," Santa said.

"Better now?" Vincentia asks, lifting one up.

"Um."

"Or now?" Bernard asks.

"Well."

"Better now?" Vincentia asks.

"It's getting there."

"Or now?" Bernard asks.

"I can't see anything," Santa finally said, looking at his head elves.

Vincentia is getting really annoyed with this. So she lifts up the largest glass and glares at her boyfriend with arms crossed over her chest. Bernard looks scared and puts his hands up in fear.

"I see, good, good, good. Okay." Curtis came one of Santa as Bernard and Vincentia looks over to read the writing of the card. "The cardholder acknowledges, woman of his choosing, true love, valid in the state of Utah…..Matrimony?! I got to get married!"

"Yes," Bernard and Vincentia says together, looking at each other. "It's the Mrs. Clause."

The puppets sings the wedding march while dancing.

Santa looks at them first before turning back to the elves, putting on his belt, "What if I don't want to get married?" Once the belt on him is right on his waist, the belt is way too big.

"Oh dear," Curtis says seeing this, then yells, "The de-Santafication process has begun!"

"The de-Santafication?" Santa asks slowly, while looking at his elves. "Are you telling that in the clause, it says that if I don't get married, I don't get to be Santa anymore?" Bernard shifts his feet as Vincentia looks away in sadness. Santa then sighs, "Wh-wha-what about the kids? What-what about the elves?" He sits down in his chair. "What about the you guys?" he asks, looking at his best elves.

"It's not completely hopeless, sir," Vincentia spoke.

"You still have time to find a wife," Bernard adds.

"Well how much time do I have, Curtis?" Santa asks number two elf.

"Twenty-eight days," he answers.

"Twenty-eight days," he fakes a happy face. "So I have to find a wife by Christmas."

"Actually Christmas Eve."

"I guess it's over," Santa sighs.

"No! You can't think that way!" Curtis insists. "Please don't give up. Cause if you do….then we have to."

Bernard and Vincentia hugs each other with the thought of not having a Santa Claus here at the North Pole floating over them. Then they watch in horror when their boss's beard is shrinking. The puppets sees this, screaming.

"Whoa," Curtis manages to say for the three of us.

"Christmas is getting very complicated," Santa speaks in sadness.

Vincentia looks at her boyfriend then Curtis. Her head motions them to leave. The boys agrees and left. The number two elf puts back the glasses away from Santa's room.

The head elves, still hugging each other, heads towards Vincentia's kitchen. The thought of not having Santa is like their mentor disappearing all over again.

Bernard trembles a little in anger before slamming his hand on the small table, "Why must Curtis be like this?! If I was him, I would have told Santa sooner so he has the perfect amount of time to find a wife!"

"Sweetheart, please," Vincentia places her slender fingers on his face and placing her thin lips on his. The single kiss has turn into little more steamer. Her arms are around his neck as his arms are around her waist. Their tongues dance together. Vincentia places her fingers in his dark curls as Bernard has his in her silky dark hair. Slowly they pull apart, but still having their foreheads touching, looking deep within each other's eyes. "Sweetheart, please calm down for me," her voice becomes soft and smooth like a Christmas angel. His Christmas angel.

"I'm sorry darling," he says softly. "I will do my hardest to be calm for you, my beautiful Christmas angel."

"I will do the same, my handsome Christmas cheer hehe," she giggles a little, making Bernard smile at her.

She is his Christmas angel and he is her Christmas cheer. Just perfect for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the end of their shift, Elektra meets her parents in the personal kitchen so they can use Bernard's magic. The adoption center is on the other side of the North Pole.

"How long will this take?" Bernard asks.

"As long it takes."

The head elves have been waiting for at least twenty minutes for the adoption papers. Elektra is on the floor playing with the toys by our feet.

"Please explain to me why it is rare to adopt an elf again?" Bernard asks, looking at his girlfriend.

"Do you remember our first Christmas lesson in Elf-School?"

"Yes, the lesson was about how Kris Kringle became Santa Claus."

"Well when Kris was founded by the Kringles, they taught him everything in everyday life, including toys. So as he grows older, Santa Claus wouldn't let anyone be an orphan. All families stick together because they have hearts of Christmas just like the children all around the world." This saddens her a little, "If only they can understand us."

"Love," Bernard says, placing his hand on hers. "Remember what Edgar always said to us during our career week, 'Always follow your dreams no matter what'."

"Yes I know," Vincentia says, smiling a little before turning to their daughter. "Let's have Elektra follow her own dream."

"Yes let's," Bernard smiles.

Finally their turn is up. The lead elf there talks to them about the paperwork and whatnot. The head elves pays the fee of 100 pieces of silver and soon after Elektra is their official daughter. All the excitement has made her fall asleep. Bernard volunteers to carry their precious daughter home filled with everything that she needs in life.

Vincentia watches as Bernard helps Elektra to bed with helping her with her pajamas after her bath in her own bathroom. Both the new mommy and daddy made sure that black and white is the theme of their daughter's room because it is her favorite colors. The male head elf watches with a smile on his face, knowing that he is the luckiest daddy in the world to Elektra. A soft yawn escaped her tiny lips as she snuggles with Christmas Mouse in her arms.

The parents slowly closes the door only having a little space open.

Santa announces to the head elves and number two elf about what's going on after the meeting with the Legendary Figures. Somehow they end up in in the New Invention Room.

"I can't be in two places at once!" Santa throws his arms in the air.

"Maybe you can be," Curtis smirks, thinking of an idea. "Hey everyone can I have the room for a minute?" he asks the elves working. "Just one minute, please? Thank you. Take a cocoa break. Relax. Have a nice, long break."

This confuses the elves, but they did left and closes the door shut.

"Can I kill him now?" Bernard whispers to his angel angrily.

"Let's see and then kill him," she whispers back.

"Wait a minute," Santa speaks. "I see where this is going and I am not getting in that thing."

"Exactly," Bernard speaks up. "Creating a copy of Santa won't solve our problems."

"It would be a toy," Vincentia says.

"So it will look fake," they both say "and those elves would know."

"But this would be a very special toy," Curtis augures back.

"How's that, Curtis?" Santa asks, not believing this.

"Okay, I added a fuzzy logic circuit to the pentagram. The duplicate with look and think just like you, so when you're your family, dealing with Charlie, and looking for a wife-"

"The toy Santa will be here melting by my fireplace," Santa jokes.

"No, the toy Santa will be dealing with business here."

"Bernard and I can deal with business up here," Vincentia speaks up.

"If the elves found out we've made a switch," they look at each other making shock faces with their pale hands on their faces. "No! No! This machine is not the answer."

A clatter has been heard. Everyone sees a mouse climbing into the machine. The machine turns on. The elves and Santa goes over to the other side for the result. Two mice appears and runs off.

"Look you can't get much better than that, and I promise it won't hurt a bit," Curtis is trying to get Santa into it.

After a moment of thinking, "I'm going in."

"Oh, I can't watch this," the male head elf says, scared.

"Oh, me either," the female head elf is scared as well.

Bernard and Vincentia stays on the other side of the room. His arms is around his angel as they hide their faces and eyes not wanting to see. The grip tightens when they hear their boss call in pain.

"It's perfect!" he exclaims.

Everyone in the room looks to see Santa come out of the machine.

"That's because its me, Einstein."

The head elves runs over to him to see if he's alright. While Santa is still turn to them, the male elves screams. The female elf wants to see what's going on, but her amazing boyfriend covers her eyes with her bandana.

"It's naked!" the males says.

Vincentia's eyebrows rises up, thanking Bernard that he covered her eyes.

"Throw something over him," Santa says to Bernard.

"It's incredible!" Curtis is proud of his work.

"Yes, it is," Santa agreed.

Bernard says to his angel that she can uncover her eyes. She sees the toy Santa with a sheet over his body.

"Um, can he talk?" Santa asks the Number two elf. Curtis motions him to do so. "Hello?" At first response was some sort of a grumbling noise. "Hello?" he tries again.

Then the toy Santa opens his eyes and looks at the real Santa, "Hello?"

Curtis smiles as Bernard and Vincentia are in shock.

"Ho ho ho."

"Ho ho ho," Toy Santa repeats, but much slowly.

"Not bad," Santa smiles, liking this.

"Not bad yourself."

Santa chuckles and looks over to a smiling Curtis.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about you that I like."

"Huh," Santa and the toy Santa turns to look at Curtis, then back to each other. "You watch, I'll be right back."

"He's coming right back," Toy Santa says to Curtis as Curtis chuckles.

"You two come with me," Santa says to them, pulling them to the side. "I need your help with this. I have to go see Charlie and I want you two to convince the elves that….Toy Santa is me."

"Uh, hmmmm," Bernard isn't liking this. "Have you seen that thing?"

"I've seen it. I think if you keep the elves at a distance and tell him that I changed my look, it'll work."

"Oh, Santa we're in way over our heads here," Vincentia says.

"If anybody can do this, it's you two, Head elves and Head chef."

"We're not going to lie to all the elves," they said in horror.

All Santa did was give them the look.

"I, myself think he looks absolutely terrific," Bernard smiles to the elves. "Better and fresher somehow, then he has in years."

"There is now more supple veneer to his skin and an added luster of thickness of his hair," Vincentia adds with a smile.

"You could almost say there's a-a toy like quality to him, to help him get more into the holiday spirit."

"Most importantly, he's very happy with his new look and we would caution you all not point or stare or use the word 'plastic' okay?" they say to the elves.

"Thank you. That's it," Vincentia concludes.

"That's all. Back to work please," Bernard finishes.

Everyone went back to work as the head elves sighs, still cannot believing they just lied to the elves.

"Want some ice water?" Vincentia asks her boyfriend.

"Yes please."

The rest of the day has been long for the head elves. Toy Santa is indeed wasting their time at work, but they need to accept the fact that he's going to their boss while their real boss is down there.

"_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_" Bernard says to the fallen asleep Elektra as he finishes the story. "Goodnight, my precious little mouse," he whispers to her, kisses her head.

The book is placed on the end table next to her twin bed. The covers is over her tiny body when he watches her sleep with a smile before leaving the room.

Vincentia lays in bed in their master bedroom wearing her night clothing. Black and white with hints of reds and greens are perfect for them. Bernard places his night clothing on before getting into bed. The lights are off, but they can see each other perfectly.

"How was your day darling?" he asks softly.

"My day was okay, yours sweetheart?"

"Same as well."

"It's only temporary until Santa comes back."

"True," he says, then he touches her soft cheek. "But let's not think about Toy Santa now. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Bernard leans in closer.

Vincentia smiles her sweet smile, his favorite. They lean in for a kiss with his hand in her hair. The kiss becomes a little steamy before falling asleep. Fingers linked together under the blankets as the turtledoves share each other's air as their faces are close to each other. Vincentia's free hand is on his chest with his hand is still in place in her hair.

Another day has come with having Toy Santa as their boss. Already it is uncomfortable. Vincentia makes breakfast for her small family. Curtis already came in for breakfast, but his is to go since Bernard is still not in a good mood to see him now. Once breakfast is over, Bernard has to report back to the main workshop since the main kitchen needs more help since Christmas is approaching. A little steamy kiss has become a goodbye for the head elves with their slow separation.

Elektra is doing her job very well in the main kitchen. When it came close to noon, mother and daughter begins making lunch for the happy family when Abby comes in rather scared looking.

"Umm, Vincentia?" she speaks, kind of scared.

"What's wrong Abby?" the female head elf asks, kind of nervous.

"Santa wants to see you."

"Why didn't he call for me?"

"I don't know."

One of the bakers, Michelle, walks in. "Oh Michelle," Vincentia speaks to her. "Can you finish up the lunch with Elektra for our family while I'm gone please?"

"Yes Head Chef."

"Elektra, be good for mommy okay?"

"Yes mommy," she smiles.

She heads towards her temporary boss's room, feeling kinda nervous. Something didn't seem right to her. Like Toy Santa is going to do something, which she doesn't know what.

Soon Vincentia is at the boss's room. "Sir you wanted to…." her voice trails off when she sees something different about the room. Rose petals are everywhere as the scent of Lavender fills the room along with a scent of some kind of cologne. "...see me?"

"Awe yes Vincentia, you're here."

Toy Santa appears with two cups of Abby's hot chocolate and wearing some kind of black robe and green pants. Okay the feeling from before came back.

"Sir something wrong?" she asks being calm, hiding her uneasy stage.

"Something is wrong," he answers, getting closer to the female head elf. "I don't want you to be with Bernard anymore."

"Why sir?" She tries to get away from him by backing away, not realizing Santa's bed is in her way. "He's the love of my life and the father of my child."

Then the back of her slender legs hit the bed as he places the cups down to push her body on the bed. This surprises the female head elf.

"I want you to be with me."

Toy Santa's face is just inches away from her face. Freaking out like crazy, all of her might, she screams loudly in her head calling out, "BERNARD!" It was so loud that she gave herself a serious headache.

Meanwhile, lunch comes around, Michelle is still cooking for Elektra and Bernard instead of Vincentia. Bernard notices this and asks her, "Hey follow chef, where's your boss?"

"Oh she's at Santa's office, saying that he needs to see her."

Toy Santa and Vincentia in his office along together? Ugh that's a very creepy thought.

"Any reason why?"

"No, just needed to see her."

"Alright, thank you for the information."

"You're welcome."

Elektra sits next to her daddy as they eat lunch together. All of sudden this feeling of panic spread through Bernard's mind. "BERNARD!" Vincentia's voice screams in his mind. His eyes widen, knowing what's going on.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Elektra asks, worried about his actions.

"Elektra, stay here," he stands up. "I'll be right back."

The male head elf runs towards Santa's office in a hurry, hoping that he can stop of what's going on. Opening the door, he sees Toy Santa pinning Vincentia on the bed trying to kiss the female head elf, which she trying to getting away from his rubber lips.

"Santa!" the male head elf shouts at Toy Santa, getting Vincentia out of his grip.

"Bernard!" he exclaims to him. "Give me back Vincentia."

"Sorry Santa, but she's my Christmas Angel and that is that!" Bernard carries the frighten female head elf far away from the Toy Santa. Once he knows that there is no one around, he places her down on the floor holding her close to him. "My Christmas Angel," he says softly to her. "Are you alright?"

"Take me home Bernard please," Vincentia says softly, crying a little.

"Yes Vincentia."

Soon Bernard brings his angel and little mouse home for the rest of the day.

Surprising by the next day, the small family is happy again and ready for the day. The head elves, with their curious little mouse, head towards the main workshop after breakfast. At first everything is going well until everyone hears…..

"Merry Christmas. That's nice. I have an announcement to make," Toy Santa announces to everyone. Elektra has become scared. Vincentia kneels down to her level hugging her, still focusing on the Toy Santa. "From this moment on, we aren't going to make anymore toys." Everyone is in shock. "Children of the world don't deserve these presents. They're running rampant with naughtiness. So for this Christmas, we're going to give them exactly what they deserve," he reaches into a bag that is next to him and pulls out a black lump "a beautiful, high-quality, yet low sulfur variety of coal." This makes chatters around the workshop. "Quiet! Also one more thing," he then smiles. "Vincentia!" he calls out to the female head elf. "Will you be the honor of becoming Mrs. Claus?"

"What?!" she exclaims at him.

"There's no way that she's Mrs. Claus!" Bernard shouts at Toy Santa.

"Well, we have to focus, all of us, on the goals ahead and just to make sure that happens. I-I hate to blow my own horn." With that he blows his horn.

Marching toy soldiers comes out. Bernard and Vincentia are trying their best to calm the elves down as Toy Santa is saying more nonsense. The toys are taking over Christmas! Vincentia's chefs comes running towards her scared of what's going on.

"Don't listen to him!" the female head elf yells.

"This is not Santa!" the male head elf yells as well.

"He is a toy!"

"He has rubbed face and a plastic tushy!"

Toy Santa motions the toy soldiers to move over to them. The toy soldiers begins to separate the head elves. Bernard and Vincentia manages to hold onto each other by the wrists calling each other's names, but the force of the soldiers was too hard for them to hold on.

"Don't let him ruin Christmas!" Bernard and Vincentia yells to the elves before disappearing from sight.

The toy soldiers took Bernard and Elektra back to their home, pushing them into house arrest. Once inside, the male head elf tries run over to the door, trying to open the door. No luck.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Elektra asks her daddy, worried and scared. He explains everything to her to a level that she understands. "Where's Mommy now?"

No word came out. No matter how much the male head elf wants to hide from her daughter, he doesn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, he's out of control. Bernard looks down at his little Christmas Mouse and breaks down in tears on the ground. Elektra never saw this side of her daddy before. The best thing to do is to hug him with all of her might which he accepts the hug tightly.

The other soldiers took the female head elf to Santa's office. Vincentia tries to get out of their grip which she eventually did when they push her on the bed.

"Well, well, well," Toy Santa smirks, looking at her. "We're finally together Mrs. Claus."

"What are you going to do to me?" the female head elf asks in fear.

"First of all, I must finish up the daily check up on the elves before resting for the night. In meantime, Abby will help you prepare for your daily chores."

"What daily chores?"

"A woman's work," he places his gloved hand on her face rubbing it. "Cleaning, cooking, and being barefoot." He puts his hand away and starts heading out.

Abby, still wearing her prison outfit, has tears down her face as did Vincentia. The youngest elf runs over to her dear friend in a tight hug.

"What are we going to do?" they both thought at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next day, Vincentia awaken on the hard floor when her short hair gets pull up to the bed. Toy Santa focuses her body on the bed with his fingers making designs on her small stomach.

"Did you sleep well my love?" Toy Santa asks, flirty.

"I slept fine on the floor sir," she responses emotionlessly.

"Well, I hope you are fully awake now because we have a big day of coal for us today."

"Does Abby have my outfit for the day?"

"Why she does. Abby!" he calls for her.

She appears in the room, "Yes sir."

"Go and get Mrs. Claus's outfit.

"Yes sir."

"May I have privacy please?" she asks Toy Santa, when she receives her outfit.

At first, he seems to think for a second before letting her, "Abby, make sure she's ready in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir."

As soon as Toy Santa leave the room, Vincentia's green eyes looks at Abby's black eyes in sadness before using the restroom. About fifteen minutes later, she comes out looking completely different. A two piece Christmas outfit has replace her signature look. It is a long sleeved velvet green shirt with her stomach showing with white fluff is on her wrists and the neckline so she's grateful that it's covering her chest. Black belt hold the matching skirt around her tiny waist. The skirt is little too short for Vincentia's liking because it went down to her mid thigh maybe shorter. Her short dark locks is down without the green bandana which she hides in her bra away from Toy Santa. The usual makeup of black eyeliner and mascara are around her eyes as she painted her finger and toe nails a black color. Just her earrings on her ears when there is no shoes on her feet.

"How do I look Abby?" the female head elf asks, looking down.

"You look nice," she answers.

"Thanks, may I write a couple of letters please?"

"Yes, you may, but you need to hurry."

The first letter is for Curtis:

"_Curtis,_

_You need to figure out how to get Santa, the real Santa, back up here right now. The North Pole is going out control!_

_Vincentia_"

The second letter is for Bernard:

"_My dearest Christmas Cheer,_

_I hate being Mrs. Claus! I miss you so much! Please come and rescue me!_

_Love, Your Christmas Angel_

_P.S. make sure that our little Christmas Mouse is safe and sound._"

She was only about to write small letters because she didn't have enough time. The female head elf knows that Curtis hasn't learn his magic yet, but he must fix his mistake quickly. Bernard is the only person on her mind now.

"Abby," she speaks to her. "Please take these to Curtis and Bernard when he is not looking."

"Yes head elf," she responses, taking the letters hiding them away.

Abby handcuffs the slender, pale wrists of Vincentia has the handcuffs are connected to a long chain. Vincentia figures that she will be a slave like wife. They heads towards where Toy Santa is the main workshop so the chain will be his own chain.

"Awe yes," Toy Santa says, taking the chain from Abby and taking a good look at Vincentia. "My, my, my, you look stunning Vincentia." All the female head elf did was give him the silent treatment while looking away. "Now Vincentia," he pulls on the chain roughly, causing her to move closer in a force. "If you continue on giving me the silent treatment, you will get punishment. Do you understand my wife?"

"Yes….yes my husband," it is painful to say to Toy Santa. Those words are for Bernard only, not anyone else.

Abby didn't like what is going on in front of her. Toy Santa controlling Vincentia into the force way possible. After excusing herself, the youngest elf heads out of the main workshop and runs away.

Her first stop is Curtis, which she finds walking around in the forest.

"Curtis!" she exclaims to him, running to him.

"Abby! What is it?"

"Vincentia requests for you to have this note which says what must you do."

The number two elf reads the letter and says to the young elf, "Tell Vincentia that I am going to get the real Santa."

"Thank you Curtis."

Bernard's letter must be delivered now, but there is one problem. Abby hasn't visited the head elves' house before. All she knows that they live on Tinsel Street which is not too far. Two toy soldiers are guarding one house on the street. A gasp escapes out of her lips seeing this and the young elf hides behind a tree nearby.

A plan quickly forms in her head. The backside of the house is not guarded so she needs to get there without being seen. Surprising, the toy soldiers didn't see her.

Bernard places Elektra into her nap in her bed in sadness. Vincentia is still on their minds, wandering the horrors of what Toy Santa is doing to her. Not even reading a book by the fireplace isn't working for him.

His attention from the book snaps when he hears a knock being gently banged on the window in the living room. Turning around, Abby stands outside of the window with a letter in her hands.

"Abby!" he exclaims, running towards her.

Her tiny finger gets place in front of her lips, telling him to be quiet. The letter opens showing the male head elf the message from his Christmas Angel. Each word scares Bernard terribly. Vincentia needs him to rescue her from Toy Santa's harsh control.

"How can I?" he asks the youngest elf.

Curtis's letter has never left to the number two elf so she shows that to him through the glass. Dark brown eyes turns to shock and anger.

"Curtis has better think of something soon." he mumbles under his breath. Quickly as he could, he writes down a letter for Vincentia maybe something like this can help her with her emotional side. The window is able to open a little so the letter can slide through to Abby. "Please tell her that I am still madly in love with her."

She nods her head, taking the letter away from the male head elf.

Back at the main workshop, the female head elf is paler than her usual color. Abby knows about this. Vincentia's blood sugar is low, maybe seriously low.

"I'm not allowed to have food and drinks," was her response to Abby when she notices it.

There are signs and symptoms for Vincentia's blood sugar being low. First she will feel her head being numb like or blood is not flowing to her head. Snow white will become a sickly white color in her face. She will feel rather sleepy to the point that Vincentia is in and out conscious. Lastly, the petite body falls low to the ground while trying to walk normally. Vincentia can deal with the headache and discoloration, but not so much when she is about to pass out into sleeping.

Even one time in the workshop, Vincentia had an episode of passing out in the middle of the workshop. Toy Santa wasn't too thrilled of this because he thinks that she is doing this for attention. Abby tries to beg to him that she will take care of the female head elf. Finally he gives her the permission as long as she is not getting food and drinks. A toy soldier is guarding them.

The youngest elf watches her mentor in sadness. Her mentor sleep lifelessly on the big bed paler than the snow outside. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, thinking to herself, "Why I am not strong like Big Sister?" Poor elf. One of the youngest elves at the North Pole and she already sees Vincentia as a big sister along with Judy.

Judy and Robert were making plans to move in a good home close to the head elves, but Toy Santa placed them on house arrest as well. They are still as boyfriend and girlfriend, not quite engaged yet, but the female head elf had a feeling that it will become true.

Maybe Judy can help her cheers up. Santa's office/room is sound prove from the inside, making it hard to hear what's going on in the room, but everyone can hear from the outside. Santa's assistant calls the number on Santa's phone to their household. After a few rings, she finally got an answer.

"Hello?" the voice of Judy answers in her usual calm voice.

"Judy! It's me Abby."

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I'm freaking out! Vincentia passed out of her blood sugar being low because of Toy Santa not allowing his, um, wife to have food and drinks. What should I do?"

"Okay, listen to me carefully," Judy says. "Make sure that big sister is being cool not heating up like use a wet washcloth on her forehead, cheeks, and neck. Then secretly go get a cookie or two from the bakery and some water. Do not get caught from doing this things. Do you understand little sister?"

"Yes big sister."

"Now go and take care of her."

"Thank you big sister."

Abby hangs up and did the directions that the assistant before her says. She almost got caught, but manages to take care of her mentor. As she is patting the washcloth on the snow flesh, the female head elf manages to get conscious back as she moves around a little. Slowly, but a little of her green eyes opens.

"Abby…?" is the only response getting from her thin lips.

"Vincentia," Abby smiles, excited to see her awake.

"What happened?"

"You passed out from sleep, but how do you feel now?"

"I still have the headache and I am still weak."

"Here drink some water."

The young elf helps to get the water into the older elf's mouth. Some of the water drops down to her neck and hair which is relaxing to the female head elf. The cookies helps a little for Vincentia, but didn't work much.

"Did you send the letters that I gave you?"

"Yes I did. Curtis is down to Earth to get Santa."

"And Bernard?" the female head elf asks, weakly. "Is Bernard coming to get me?" The young elf is silent for a few moments. "Is he coming for me right?"

"Umm I don't know, but I know that is doing the best he can."

Later that night, both Curtis and Santa manages to get to the North Pole, but was caught the toy soldiers. Resulting them to be tied up and the elves including Bernard, Elektra, Judy, Robert, and Abby being locked up.

He is ready to deliver the coal to the children around the world, but he has something to do first. In the bedroom, Vincentia has doing her hardest to clean the already cleaned bedroom of Santa. Her blood sugar is seriously low and it has become even the simplest of sweeping hard to do.

"Well, well, well," Toy Santa smirks at his 'wife'. "Would my little wife like to come to see me fly off to Earth?"

She didn't respond nor did she even look at him. Blackness are covering her eyesight everywhere she feels her body shaky and terribly. He didn't like that she is not responding to him and forcefully make her hit the wall behind her. Vincentia is on the floor with her back towards Toy Santa, facing the wall passed out again with her hands still in handcuffs.

The are soon saved by Charlie, Tooth Fairy, and Santa's new girlfriend and they tried to get Toy Santa, but it was too late. Bernard then has an idea which of having the reindeer in training Chet to fly with Santa to stop Toy Santa. At first Santa didn't want to, eventually get on Chet.

Bernard leads the elves to outside, but needs to know where his Christmas Angel is. Abby happily takes him to the location which is Santa's room. Just like before, Vincentia is still in her position. Abby screams a little at the sight as Bernard gasps.

"Vincentia!" he exclaims, running over to her. The lifelessly body is his arms when he sheds a few tears down to her face. He didn't notices the green outfit she is wearing. "Vincentia, please wake up," he whispers sadly. After all these years of being best of best friends, they finally is able to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend, but now this has to happen.

"Bernard?" Abby asks. "I'll take big sister to the hospital wing if you go out to the elves."

"But I love her so much," he says, crying a little.

"Yes I know, but the elves look up to you and big sister. No matter how much you are in love with her, it is time to lead the elves."

Bernard looks down at his Christmas Angel's emotionless face. It took him a few moments to think about this, but he finally takes Vincentia to Abby without saying a word. He stands up to leave for the elves wiping away the tears before anyone else see.

Abby manages to get into her normal outfit before taking the female head elf to the hospital wing without getting caught by the toy soldiers.

The doctor elf is hiding away, fearing for his life because of the toy soldiers. Abby comes in with her big sister on her back to an empty wing.

"Dr. Elf," she calls in a panic.

"Abby?" a voice is heard from a location of the wing. Appearing out of his hiding spot, Dr. Elf sees Abby in relief. "Abby, what happened to Vincentia?" he asked, focusing his attention to the female head elf.

"She hasn't eaten or drank anything in days and her blood sugar is seriously low."

"Oh my, place her on the table and I will take care of her."

The young elf nods her head and leaves the wing. Dr. Elf has some medicine that he can use to help with her blood sugar. It doesn't work on humans, but on elves only. It brings up the blood sugar into a decent amount for a certain amount of time before getting something in their bodies. He pulls up a sleeve to place a needle into the slender arm as the medicine gets into effect. After a few minutes, the familiar shade of snow comes back into her face as she opens her eyes with a gasp.

"Dr. Elf?" she asks to him.

"Yes Vincentia, you're in the hospital wing."

"Am I well enough to leave?"

"Well yes, but you must make sure that you get something to eat and drink when you are starting to feel a headache."

"Yes Dr. Elf thank you."

"Also Vincentia?"

"Yes?"

"You might need these." Dr. Elf gives her a pair of black tights. He saw the process of her condition from afar when she is being a slave to Toy Santa.

"Thank you Dr. Elf."

The doctor takes out the needle and place a bandage on the location before letting her out. Quickly she places the tights on which only went towards her ankles which is fine really.

From a distance, Vincentia sees her boyfriend leading the elves. On the other side of the field are an army of toy soldiers.

"Snowballs on three!" Bernard calls out. "One!" The elves makes the snowballs. "Two!" Gets ready. "Three!" The snowballs are flying towards the toy soldiers, but it didn't work. The toy soldiers took this opportunity to march towards them. "Okay elves, let's get them!"

The female head elf stays behind in her hiding spot for a few minutes before charging at the toy soldiers. She remembers the classes of mixed martial arts that she took when the female head elf was fifteen hundred years old. After several toy soldiers are defeated, the female head elf didn't realize her boyfriend is near by of where she is. It wasn't until her body spins around in a force, pushing her into Bernard's arms as they fell on Bernard's back on the snow.

Dark brown eyes meets green eyes unexpectedly. Darkness surrounds them as they focus on each other as everything seems to go slowly.

"Vincentia….." Bernard manages to say through his shock.

"Bernard….." Vincentia says through her shock.

"You're back in my arms."

"I couldn't let myself go through life without you."

"I actually died a little inside when I saw you on the ground passed out." There are so much emotion in his eyes as he stares her. "Please stay in my arms forever."

"For my love for you, I will stay with you and in your arms forever and always," she responds with a smile and a few tears.

The male head elf smiles to his Christmas Angel then pauses for a second before saying, "You're beautiful in many ways even in a skirt."

"Then I shall wear skirts more just for you. I love you so much Bernard."

"I love you so much too Vincentia."

They share an amazing kiss, but that's when the screams of "Mommy! Daddy!" are being called by their little Christmas Mouse, Elektra. The turtledoves snap out their fantasy to reality to rescue their precious daughter. She is gets surrounded by two toy soldiers. The young elf doesn't know what to do because she doesn't have any knowledge of fighting just peace and love.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Elektra screams more, crying.

Bernard and Vincentia thinks fast and disable the toy soldiers as they shattered into pieces. The young elf is finally reunited with her parents when they embrace together in a family hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"I know just what to do with him," Santa says, referring to the situation of the Toy Santa.

Toy Santa is place into the machine once more to be shrunken into a smaller size. The North Pole has a complete mess everywhere as Vincentia and Bernard head towards where their boss is. He is eager to get to the sleigh for his duty as Santa.

"Where are you going?" Bernard asked, walking next to Santa, Carol, and Vincentia.

"Well it's Christmas," Santa answers. "Number one, I have to deliver toys."

"Don't you think you're forgetting one thing?" Vincentia adds.

"No."

"You have to get married," the head elves spoke.

This has made them stop walking.

Carol turns to Santa, "Excuse me?"

Santa spills everything to her and, with Abby's help, he proposes to her with the most beautiful speech.

"And now I pronounce you Santa and Mrs. Claus," Mother Nature smiles, marrying Santa and Coral as everyone-elves, humans, and guardians-watches. Realizing that the bride and groom aren't doing the kiss, Mother Nature says, "Well go on now, kiss her."

Everyone awwwws when they kiss. Then when they parted, Santa's true identity comes back as everyone cheers.

"Well now Mrs. Claus," Santa says to his new wife, sitting the sleigh with his son. "You should get some sleep because tomorrow is the Christmas season, meaning a three month honeymoon."

With smiles from the elves and guardians, they watch as their boss flies out to deliver the toys for the kids around the world.

"Bernard," Vincentia says to her boyfriend. "Take the elves to help clean up the North Pole while I help out with Mrs. Claus."

"Alright, come with me Elektra."

"Okay, bye Mommy," the young elf smiles to her mother, before heading towards her father.

"Excuse me Mrs. Claus," the female head elf says to her. "We haven't officially met, my name is Vincentia, the female head elf and head chef." She has her nice smile on her face.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Carol," she smiles back.

"Would you like to see your new room with Santa?"

"Oh yes please."

During the way towards the big boss's room, they talk more about themselves.

"Do you have children?" the female head elf asks.

"No, but I would like to, do you?"

"Yes, I have an adopted daughter with my boyfriend, Bernard," she blushes.

"Was he the elf with you earlier?"

"Why yes he is, he's the male head elf."

"I can tell that you are in love with him," she smirks.

"Yea, ever since we met when we were about four hundred years old in human years or four years old."

"Oh I see."

"Yea, well here's Santa's room, sleep well Mrs. Claus."

"Thank you Vincentia, I'll see you around?"

"Yes ma'am."

Once everything has settle down for the holidays, the head elves heads home with Elektra tired from the events. Vincentia takes her to bed with her favorite bedtime story. Bernard sits in their bedroom with something on his mind. Seeing the love of his life almost dead in his arms has really made him die inside and still haunts him. The male elf wasn't able to protect her at that time and he didn't want to lose her again.

The female head elf appears into the bedroom to see her boyfriend in deep thought.

"Bernard?" she speaks. "Is something wrong?"

"Vincentia…." he responded softly. "Will you turn off the lights and be with me in bed please?"

She accepts the request. At first, her pale hand was about to touch the ends of the covers, but then Bernard takes her wrist so she can look at him. They look deep within each other's eyes. Vincentia sees something inside Bernard's eyes that hasn't seen before. It was a mixture of love, lost, loneliness, and somewhat of lustfulness. Her pale knees bends on the bed still staring at him.

"My Christmas Cheer-" the female head elf has cut off by Bernard's lips push themselves on her thin lips. Tears begin to fall down his cheeks from his closed eyes. In the fifteen hundred years that she has known him, she has never seen him cry at all.

He breaks away still being so close to her face. "I have failed of protecting you Vincentia," he finally spoke, still having tears down his face.

"Bernard, you didn't failed at anything."

"Yes I did, I should have been there when you gotten hurt."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" he exclaims, hugging her tightly. Then he whispers in her ear, "Ever since I met you, I made a promise to myself that I am going to be your protector, but seeing you like that has broken the promise." Her green eyes widen then closes. "I've been madly and romantically in love with you ever since we first met and it has got more and more stronger each day. When you became my girlfriend I actually feel happiness for real and now I feel like if I let you go, I will lose you for good."

"Bernard…"

"Vincentia," he hugs her tighter. "May I make you the happiest girl ever?" he asked, looking at her.

"Just as long as you're the happiest boy ever."

The male head elf smiles at her. They were still in the clothing from before. Somehow the two piece outfit has grown to Vincentia so she kept it. Slowly Bernard takes off his shirt and hat. Vincentia didn't feel comfortable of taking off the shirt off because she is being shy now. He helps her to take it off so he can see the black bra. A deep red blush appears on her face as her arms are holding onto the shirt under her breasts. A similar blush appears on his face, seeing the sight. His hand runs through her hair smelling it. The smell of Christmas tree pine with hints of lavender has become addicting to him.

Bernard's hands rubs her pale flesh when the straps falls down. He kisses Vincentia's breasts as she moans a little of the touch, but her body is still stiff.

"Are you scared?" he asks her, looking at her with his eyes half closed.

"A little, but I really want to do this to you now."

Bernard sees in her eyes that she really wants to, but scared at the same time. "I promise that I will be gentle."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Their lips touch once more when Bernard gently pushes her down on her back. Vincentia took off the shirt completely letting her love to take charge of their love together. They wanted to keep it on the top so Bernard focuses on her neck and chest. Fingers are laced together during this. He found the soft spots on her neck and chest because she hasn't moan like that before.

Once everything has been completed, Bernard watches his precious Christmas Angel sleep peacefully next to him completely naked under the covers. More tears appears, but this time its tears of happiness.

"_Vincentia….my love for you is more than our love for Christmas….I always knew that you're my soulmate from the very beginning…..from this forward I will protect more and more…..I am crazily in love with you my Christmas Angel…._"

Presents are underneath the small family's tree. The three stockings hanging over the fireplace are filled with candy and small presents. Elektra engerily heads towards her stocking as he parents follows her with smiles.

"Elektra," Vincentia speaks. "Before looking through your stocking, let's sort through the presents."

"Okay mommy."

The family sits down on the floor by the tree. Bernard takes a present at a time naming the name of each one. Elektra receives a present from each of a time naming the name of each one. Elektra receives a present from each other parents and two presents from Santa. Vincentia has the same amount as well as Bernard.

Bernard got an extra present from Santa for Vincentia, saying it's from him. It's a very special gift for her. The female head elf knows that she needs to wait until later for the special gift.

"Merry Christmas Elektra," Vincentia smiles, giving her daughter a present.

"Merry Christmas Mommy," the young elf smiles back, taking present. Slowly she opens the wrapping paper to reveal a white box. Inside contains something that makes her tiny, sliver eyes sparkle. "Thank you mommy!" she exclaims with a huge smile, placing a kiss on the pale cheek.

It is a white dress with black sheer over it. A black belt becomes around the waist. It also has long black, velvet sleeves that goes to her little wrist as the skirt part goes down to her knees.

"You may wear it when we get ready for the day," the young mother says.

"Okay Mommy."

"Merry Christmas Elektra," Bernard smiles, giving her a present.

"Thank you Daddy," she smiles back, taking the gift. His present is something that she also bright up. It is a necklace similar to her mommy, but with black gems. "It's so pretty!"

"You can when you get ready for the day."

"Okay Daddy."

Bernard has received a gift each of his girls. What the females don't know yet, is that he has special in mind for his Christmas Angel. Let's just say it's currently in the workshop making as we speak.

Elektra and Vincentia plays in the snow as Bernard had to go to the workshop for something.

"Mommy," the daughter smirks, holding a snow ball.

"Oh no!" the mother pretends to be scared while giggling. "I'm going to loose! If only someone who is strong and handsome can resurse me, a damsel in distress!" she giggles more, jokingly.

"Did I hear my little damsel in distress?" Bernard chuckles, coming towards them. "Maybe I should come to the rescue!"

He tags along with playing snow balls. He's playfully tries to get Elektra. She is giggling the whole time as Vincentia has her hands intertwining with her fingers next to her face, smiling.

Bernard's smart of getting their little girl. Elektra hides behind a tree, thinking she has lost her daddy. The male head elf sneaks behind her quietly, waiting for the right moment for the playful attack. The female head elf laughs so hard hard when Daddy tickles the little elf.

"Okay you win Daddy!" their little Christmas mouse laughs.

"Good little Christmas Mouse," Bernard chuckles.

"Alright now," Vincentia smiles to her family. "Let's get into the warmth for lunch."

"Mommy, may we have Italian for lunch please?" the daughter asks the mother with a smile.

"Sure," the mother smiles back. "You and Daddy can continue on watching some Christmas specials while I am cooking with lunch."

Bernard takes their precious daughter to the living room. While hearing his Christmas Angel's cooking, he turns to his daughter whispering, "Hey Elektra."

"Yes Daddy?" she asks, whispering back.

"I'm going to give this to Mommy."

The male head elf shows something shiny to his daughter. Her tiny gray eyes widen in glee, then smiled.

"Are you really going to do it Daddy?" Elektra knows what's going on, due to her memory of books and songs that she has an interest in.

"Yes I am. Don't tell Mommy okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Lunch is ready!" Vincentia calls out from the dining room.

Lunch has become a good time for the small family, talking about what they are going to do for their two week vacation. Also with hints of what they are going to do when working is back up. Now that Santa is on his honeymoon with his new wife, the head elves are still in charge and needs to help out with the beginnings of another full year of working for the children.

After lunch, Elektra wants to take a nap which Vincentia lets her. During the vacation is usual elves' time to get some more sleep. So it's understandable for the little elf in need of sleep.

Vincentia and Bernard takes this time to spend time with each other. They miss each other terribly during the whole time with the Toy Santa incident shortly before. She has her legs over her boyfriend's lap as her right arm is around his neck and her left hand is on his chest. He has his left arm around her waist as his right arm sits comfortably on her leg.

"I love you so much my Christmas Angel," he smiles romantically to her.

"I love you too so much my Christmas Cheer," she smiles back, reflecting his smile.

"You wanna go on a date tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"But what about Elektra?"

"Judy and Robert willing to take care of her when we are out."

"Well then, alright I love to," the female head elf smiles.

That night, both head elves are dressed very nicely. Bernard has a black and white tuxedo with a black tie, due to Vincentia likes ties more than bowties, looking all Gomez like for his Morticia. Vincentia wears a long black mermaid dress with a one shoulder. Of course, they kept their hat and bandana on their heads, not wanting to let them go.

"Be good for Aunt Judy and Uncle Robert okay Elektra?" Vincentia says to her daughter.

"Okay Mommy."

The parents kisses their daughter a goodbye before giving their dearest friends her. Bernard takes his Christmas Angel to one of the nice restaurants here at the North Pole. The elves who works there are tall elves like the head elves so it feels nice, but at the same time it is weird to have tall elves.

Hostess Elf smiles to the turtledoves and leads them to a table in the back somewhere in the back of the restaurant. There are countless tall elves there as well mainly the parents or elder family members of the elves currently working for Santa Claus. Some of them even has their children, who recognized their bosses coming in. Bernard and Vincentia smiles to them, knowing that they are still friends with them outside of the workshop.

Bernard is being a gentleman for his love like helping her with her chair, sitting across from her, and everything. He even let's her to get whatever she likes for dinner. Cola coke pours into some goblets, substituting alcohol. Alcohol is strictly illegal in the North Pole because it's family like and kid like so soda and of course hot chocolate and eggnog are preferred more than water.

"You enjoying your time Vincentia?" the male head elf asks his girlfriend.

"I am definitely enjoying my time Bernard," the female head elf responses with a smile.

"I'm so glad," he smiles as well.

They ordered their food and started talking about random things like they always do. Everything is going great even during their food and soon they are at the dessert. It's Vincentia's most favorite dessert. Cheesecake with oreos everywhere. She's addicted to oreos and always managed to get to be crazy only around the rare times with oreos. Also cheesecake, she can eat a whole cheesecake with no sweat.

The head elves looks cute when they are feeding each other as if they are a married couple eating their wedding cake.

When the dinner is over, Bernard pays for the check and take Vincentia outside in the cold in the forest. She places her hands on her bare arms trying to keep warm. The head elves are used to the cold, but when skin is showing for a certain amount of time, it's time to warm up. Bernard sees this and place his jacket over her shoulders and arms. Vincentia takes the edges to cover more of her body.

It's the tree that has the mistletoe from earlier still has the mistletoe after all of this. The head elves sits down underneath the mistletoe kissing.

"Vincentia," Bernard speaks to her, after pulling apart. "These past many years had become the greatest years of my entire life and I want to next many years the amazing years of my life and I know that I cannot do that alone."

"Bernard," Vincentia smiles to him. "You always make the years amazing to me."

"I know love, but I know that we can make the amazing years of our entire lives. So Vincentia," he speaks, taking out the something shiny. "Will you marry me?"

Green eyes grow wide in surprise, yet she smiles managing to say, "Yes I would love to Bernard." The ring slowly gets place on her slender, pale finger. Surprisingly it fits! Sterling Silver with three emeralds on top; two small ones on each side of the larger one. "It's my dream ring."

"I've been eying on it as well sweetheart."

They both smile to each other knowing that they are indeed ready for this step.

Judy and Robert are so excited for them as they are for them as well. Robert proposed to Judy the night before and the two sisters are so excited that they are getting married! Of course are different times.

Abby grins like crazy when she hears that she's going to a bridesmaid for both weddings. Judy has Vincentia has her maid of honor as the female head elf has the former Santa's assistant as her matron of honor. They all decided to have Judy and Robert's wedding first in November as Vincentia and Bernard's wedding in December of next year. Elektra has got her dream role of being the flower girl at both weddings. Lastly, Robert and Bernard will be the best men at the weddings.


End file.
